Truth be Told
by going for the win
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE AIDE FROM ANOTHER TIME With Maxon gone and the rebel attacks getting more frequent and violent, America must rule over Illea, and try to stop the inevitable war with New Asia. All the while, try to find Maxon the fabled dead king. Or at least find his body. But will there be anything to save in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys, I updated the wrong document before, so here is the real chapter. And the poll was a success, ending with Truth Be Told as the title. So here we go. Back with popular demand, the sequel.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 1:

I looked at the bench. Our bench. Maxon's and my bench. The world started to fade away and all I heard was Maxon's voice.

_If you don't want me to be in love with you, you are going to have to stop being so lovely. _Tears started to form in my eyes as the color returned to the world surrounding me. I walked over to the bench. Tracing it with my fingers before sitting a lone tear made its way down my cheek and before I knew it, I was sobbing. "I miss you Maxon." I whispered before crying again.

Everywhere I walked reminded me of Maxon. The garden, the dining hall, my old room from the Selection. And especially the safe rooms. I put on my mask for my children throughout the day. I told them that their father was missing but I knew that he was most likely dead by now. It was a month after his disappearance and with no word from the rebels, he probably wouldn't be worth keeping around for that long.

I collapsed in my bedroom, hugging my knees to my chest. I started hyperventilating as I was crying thinking about Maxon. About how he tried to warn me. I remembered his words from our wedding. I quickly got up remembering my wedding and went into Maxon's closet. Grabbing his wedding coat, I wrapped it around me as I recalled his speech.

_America. My beautiful America. Words can not even begin to describe what I feel for you. I knew you were the one ever since our meeting in the garden before the Selection. I knew it just from the way you walked, the way you acted. You are the other half of me that I can not live without. Breathe without. You my dear are my reckless side, my rash side, but also my portal to the reality of life. And now I am here at your knees, not demanding but pleading. For only you can make me happy, only you can make me complete, only you can hold my love. Now please my dear America, I love you so much as to I will never stop, willingly or not. And the only thing I know that will make us both whole is each other. I love you America Singer. I love you._

Tears threatened to spill again, but I held them back, dabbing my eyes not wanting to ruin my makeup that Lucy did. I collected myself for a moment before walking into my music room and settling myself at the piano. Letting my sadness go, I played the first note and was absorbed into my own world.

_Ever since I was a child,_  
_I've turned it over in my mind._  
_I sang by that piano, tore my yellow dress and,_  
_Cried and cried and cried._

_And I don't wanna see what I've seen,_  
_To undo what has been done._  
_Turn off all the lights,_  
_Let the morning come._

_Now there's green light in my eyes,_  
_And my lover on my mind._  
_And I'll sing from the piano, tear my yellow dress and,_  
_Cry and cry and cry,_  
_Over the love of you._

_On this champagne, drunken hope,_  
_Against the current, all alone,_  
_Everybody, see, I love him._

_'Cause it's a feeling that you get,_  
_When the afternoon is set,_  
_On a bridge into the city._

_And I don't wanna see what I've seen,_  
_To undo what has been done._  
_Turn off all the lights,_  
_Let the morning come._

_Now there's green light in my eyes,_  
_And my lover on my mind._  
_And I'll sing from the piano, tear my yellow dress and,_  
_Cry and cry and cry._

_'Cause you're a hard soul to save,_  
_With an ocean in the way,_  
_But I'll get around it,_  
_I'll get around it._

_'Cause you're a hard soul to save,_  
_With an ocean in the way,_  
_But I'll get around it._

_Now there's green light in my eyes,_  
_And my lover on my mind._  
_And I'll sing from that piano, tear my yellow dress and,_  
_Cry and cry and cry and,_  
_Over the love of you._

_Cry and cry and cry and,_  
_Over the love of you._

_Cry and cry and cry and,_  
_(I can see the green light),_  
_(I can see it in your eyes)._

_(I can see the green light),_  
_(I can see it in your eyes)._  
_Over the love of you._  
_Cry and cry and cry and cry._

_(I can see the green light),_  
_(I can see it in your eyes)._  
_(I can see the green light),_  
_(I can see it in your eyes)._

_I can see the green light,_  
_I can see it in your eyes._  
_I can see the green light,_  
_I can see it in your eyes._

_I can see the green light,_  
_I can see it in your eyes._  
_I can see the green light,_  
_I can see it in your eyes._

_I can see the green light,_  
_I can see it in your eyes._  
_I can see the green light,_  
_I can see it in your eyes._

As soon as I finished singing, I rested my elbows on the keys and cryed even more, letting the tears that escaped while I was singing be joined by other. "Oh how I miss you Maxon Shreave." I said. "I would even let you call me "my dear" if you returned right this moment. Oh what I would do for you to be back right now."

**If you want to hear the song America was singing look up Florence and the Machine over the love. Again sorry, uploaded the wrong document earlier. Please review and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much, especially to everyone who followed. I am so happy that this story is doing well. If anyone has ideas for the plot or any songs to use PM me or review. I may use your suggestion. Thanks. Hope you all really like this chapter, after all I am here typing for you and then staying up to do homework. :D**

**enjoy**

Chapter 2:

My maids had created the most gorgeous dress that I had ever seen for today. The pink strapless top clung tight to my body, a layer of the pink lace on top. The bottom flared out at the waist, the material turning gold at the bottom. This part was not covered in lace, but it shimmered giving me a look of care free spirit. Which I would need today, as for I was going to negotiate war.

I entered the room, flanked by 5 or 6 guards. The New Asia leader in the chair on the other side of the table. Along side him sat his wife. Elise. It shocked me a little, even though I knew she had ties with New Asia but not to this extent. "Hello Elise. Nice to see you again." I said, taking my own seat across the table. Elise smiled, not answering letting her husband do it for her. "Hello Queen America." he said hostile. "I am King Henri, leader of New Asia." I smiled. "Now lets get to business." Henri said, clasping his hands together.

"Now, I propose that you surrender and take your forces out of my country. I would take over and life would stay the same. Except all final decisions about anything and everything major go through the New Asian government." I stared him down as he continued on. "You know that my military could wipe out your entire country so why don't you just agree, make life easier for the both of us." I looked him in the eye and saw the want, the need for power. "No." I said, my voice portraying the strength I did not have,

"I hope you remember that we have very powerful allies now, so your move would not be a good one to make since I will never say yes." Henri just smiled evilly at me. "I knew this would take convincing. Elise, bring my the tablet." Elise scurried over to one of the New Asian guards, returning with a sleek black tablet in her hand. Henri swiped his fingers across the screen, coming to what he needed in record time. "How about this?" He asked, turning the tablet around to reveal a video of Maxon.

"Maxon." I whisper as I watched the video. Chained to the wall by his hands, Maxon received punches, jabs, lashes anything silently. Tears slid down his cheeks as he heard what the rebels were saying. "See, she doesn't care for you Maxon. If she did, your darling would have tried to save you by now. But she didn't." "No, no no no." I whispered, tears again threatening to spill. "Now how about that deal?" Henri asked.

"It still is a no." I said firmly. Henri looked outraged when I said this. "I don't know why I even asked the Queen of Illea. She is just a figure head, nothing but a useless piece of garbage that the people love." That crossed the line for me. Standing up, I poked my finger accusingly at his chest. "Now you listen up here. I am not a figure head, I am doing what is best for a free country. Doing what is best for Illea. And this is my home, so you have no right to say that. No right at all. Must I remind you that I am superior to you hear so I demand respect. Not tartness that will be worse than anything imaginable. I have been through a lot these past few weeks, so give me a good damn amount of respect which is something you have by your title. It was never earned and you will never know the feeling of happiness when it is given to you. So don't you ever dare talk that way about me again or all hell will break loose and you will pay."

I turned around quickly and left the room before anyone could talk. "Escort them out please." I told a guard to my left as I walked through the hallway to the woman's room.

It brought back memories of the Selection, when Maxon was safe. Of course now it was used for everyone. I was unable to get one foot in the room before a guard ran up to me. "Your majesty, we have found Maxon." He said quickly and then sprinted in the direction he came from. I yanked off my heels and ran to meet them, following the guard. And that was when I saw him.

* * *

I stayed by Maxon's side after his surgery, being so close to him gave me a secure feeling that I hadn't had for awhile. About 1 month. There was internal damage so Maxon was taken into surgery as soon as he arrived. I waited by his side ever since. I leaned my head into his chest when I heard an intake of breath. I looked up and meted those chocolate brown eyes that made me melt. "Oh, Maxon." I gushed before leaning in to give him a kiss. But Maxon pulled away, wearing a look of confusion. "Who are you?" He asked and that was when I lost it. I just lost all of my manners and screamed. Half afraid that he would never remember and half happy that he was awake.

**Please review and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much, like amazing, 11 follows in only two chapters! You guys are awesome! Hope you like this story and I have some songs coming up i the next few chapters, so if you want to have a say in the songs, PM me or review. Thanks.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 3:

The doctors rushed into the room. "What's wrong?" The doctor asked, catching his breath from running so fast. I could only point at Maxon. Sighing, the doctor prepared the speech that he would be fine, but I found my voice before he started. "He doesn't remember." I said, choking back tears, "He doesn't remember me at all." And just like that, I was ushered out of the room.

I had been waiting for a little before the doctor came out. "Maxon was injected with a drug from the rebels that makes him temporarily forget anything that has happened over the last 1 to 4 years. Normally, this would be gone in a day or two but it seems that he has been injected several times, thus making his memory not retrievable for the next month or so. Even though he is sure of a full and complete comeback, it may take a while. You may want to start by introducing yourself again."

I reluctantly got up, not wanting to see a sight that made me break down in tears. Apparently, the Selection was not important enough for him to remember right now, since they have tested many names from then. I took one glance at his confused face ad the tears threatened to spill over again. "Maxon." I said, getting his attention. "Remember me, your wife?" I asked meekly. A look of realization crossed his face. "Kriss." He breathed. I ran before he finished, the small streams of tears now rivers.

* * *

***one month later***

"Maxon, we need to go to a meeting." I said, moving him down the hallway slowly. "I know America." He snapped. "You know, father was right about you. You never were fit to be queen. You are just going to destroy the country. My country. Now leave my side, before I eliminate you from the Selection. " Maxon stormed off, leaving me behind, staring.

There was a huge bang in the other room. I knew it was just Maxon getting his memories back. Every time one returned, headaches occurred and getting upset and in pain, Maxon started throw things. I made my way off the bed slowly, my swollen belly with my baby slowing me down. Ever since this happened more frequently, I moved into an adjacent room not wanting to get injured. This happened almost every night and I knew he had almost retrieved every memory. He finally remembered Damien and Wyatt yesterday. I made my way over to out rom and knocked on the door.

Maxon did not open the door, so I opened it. I found him panting, one fist against the wall bleeding. "Maxon." I said and that was all it took. "Get out." He roared, making his way towards me. "Get out America." I stood there in shock. "Stop being like you father." I said, retreating slowly. Maxon was now upon me. "I am not my father, now get out." he screamed. I was not ready for what happened next. As soon as his hand connected with my face, leaving a stinging sensation, the ters poured out. "Yes you are Maxon." I screamed. "You are just like your father." And with that, I ran out.

Maxon wasn't with me when I had our daughter the next week. He was with a therapist to see how his recovery was going. He was so close last week. I held Celine Rose Shreave in my arms, shaking with excitement. I shook even more when Maxon came in. The therapist followed behind him. "He is fine. He remembers now." He informed me before leaving. And now I was shaking even more.

"America." Maxon said softly, leaning in for a kiss. I moved away out of habit, flinching. Worry consumed Maxon's face. "What's wrong darling?" He took a closer look at my face that still was red from last night when he slapped me out of pain. I made the mistake last night to be in the same room as him. "You are not wearing blush are you?" Maxon asked, finally getting why I was afraid. I nodded no and Maxon sat next to my side and embraced me in an instant. "I am so sorry America. I am so sorry." He said, starting to cry ino my shoulder, letting the king mask go. I gave him a kiss on the head. And for the first time in awhile, I felt safe with him around.

* * *

Maxon was at meetings all day, leaving me alone with Celine who had just settled down for a nap which gave me time to do what I wanted. So of course I went to my music room and sat down at the piano. I looked down at the keys before looking at my journal which I had gotten from the wall. Slowly and softly I started singing a song that I made when Maxon was sick. The words had encompassed every feeling that I had and I soon left this world and entered my own.

_"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more"_

I looked up from the piano to find Wyatt, Damien and Adrianna who was holding Celine watch me. "That was amazing." Adrianna said, handing over her baby sister. "Can you teach me?" she asked and I smiled. "Of course." I replied and Adrianna sat on the piano bench. Wyatt and Damien surrounded the grand piano, mesmerized. I laughed when Damien saw the hammers and his face lit up with glee. I was so happy in act that I never saw Maxon standing in the doorway. Watching.

**So the song was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri if you wanted to listen to it and the song was recommended by PEETAMELLARKLOVER123. I thought the song was perfect and thank you for recommending it. I never would have thought about using it if it wasn't for you and it just completes the chapter. Please review and follow guys. Can we try to get to 25 by the 6 or 7 chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who followed this story! You are so amazing! I will be adding a chapter to The Aide From Another Time that lists all the songs from the book and what to look up to find them. I am going to do the same for this book but I think I am going to make this one even longer. Hope you all like it.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 4:

***six months later***

I awoke to find Wyatt and Damien who were now 4 sitting at the edge of my bed. "Happy birthday!" they screamed, pouncing on me before I was ready. I smiled and laughed with them as they tackled me and I pushed them off of me to the ground. I was going to tear up with laughter when I saw Maxon walk in with a tray full of food. Burned of course. Adrianna followed carrying in her little sister. Leaning down, Maxon gave me a kiss on the lips before looking into my eyes. "Happy birthday my dear." he said and of course I playfully slapped him. "You still can't call me your dear." I said smiling before kissing him again. But this time we heard a gagging sound. Maxon set down his tray and we both nodded. And then at the same time, we turned around and tackled the gaggers to the bed, laughing the entire time.

I dressed in a yellow ball gown with peacock designs down the side. Marlee put my hair up into a high bun, inserting a crown into it and Mary did my make up, a light brown pink pallet. Lucy made my dress and was choosing my jewelry. Once I was able to look at myself in the full length mirror, I gasped. My black pumps that were almost never showing looked good when they did and the crown I wore had a black stone set in the middle. Thank you so much." I said, embracing my maids in a hug before leaving.

Maxon was waiting outside of the door, pacing. My maids had shooed him out once I started getting ready. Reluctantly, he obliged. "Wow." Maxon said, running his hand through his hair, making it messier than it already was. "You look...wow." Maxon said. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Not looking too shabby yourself." I sais, taking his extended arm and walked down to a meeting that we had, regarding the cast system demolition.

I had entered the meeting confident, but after being there for a little over an hour, My confidence was starting to wear thin. Loyalists who wanted to have castes were uprising led by what seemed like no one. Rebel attacks increased leaving warnings about a democratic revolution. "Queen America?" asked one of Maxon's advisors. I looked up at him in surprise that he was talking to me. "I'm sorry." I said, blushing, "May you please repeat that. I didn't seem to catch it."

"What do you think of the uprisings?" The advisor said again. "Well I feel that it is foolish of them to be stuck in the past while everything is changing. No matter how hard you try, holding onto the past doesn't stay and when you are forced to change, you will have little. So yes, they are quite stubborn and stupid for not going with the change Illea was bound to have."

I walked out of the meeting about 30 minutes later. But of course the rebel alarm started as soon as Maxon and I left. I ran to the nearest safe room with Maxon when he was pulled out of my grasp. i looked behind me to find a rebel holding Maxon, dragging him around the corner. I ran after him only to be confronted. By Celeste.

"I wouldn't try to save him." Celeste said holding a gun, aimed at my heart. Maxon stepped around the corner and I let out a sigh of relief. But of course that moment had to end too soon. Celeste laughed evilly and before I knew it, Maxon had a gun pointed at me too. "He seems to be siding with us. Ready to kill you. No matter what."

I stretched my hands behind my back, fingering my dress, looking for the pocket. I pulled out a sleek small handgun. I pointed it at Celeste and shot her foot then her arm. I shot past Maxon but he stayed firm. I couldn't kill him. I lowered my gun and ran toward him. I had him down easily. Lucky thing I was taught how to fight. And shoot a gun. I started to think Maxon was unconsciousness from when he hit his head on the floor when Maxon flipped me over, roaring in rage again.

Slapping me over and over again until I was sure I got a bruise on my cheek, Maxon never unclenched his jaw. "You are no good for me." Maxon said trembling. "You will never be anything like Celeste." I opened my mouth, wordless. What had they done to him. My lovely Maxon. A look of confusion crossed Maxon face but he covered by staring down spitefully at me. "I am sorry Maxon." I said. "For what?" he asked. And that was when I punched him in the face, knocking him unconsciousness for real now.

**Here is the link if you want to see the dress America was wearing. Sorry if it is wrong.**

****** url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&docid=pgHj-jdmS9c4SM&tbnid=_6E7-LuM9rOIZM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fp6516550% &ei=csCXU9f2MLS_sQS_54DoBQ&bvm=bv.68693194, &psig=AFQjCNFlaehRiJQl3xr_PXrOA9o9ktViOg&ust=1402540518859897**

**please review and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks every one who is reading this, it means so much to me. I was just wondering if we could make it to 25 reviews by chapter 6 or 7. That would be awesome. Tonight or tomorrow I will be posting the song list for The Aide From Another Time. Well, time to get to the good stuff.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 5:

I brushed Maxon's hair to the left side of his face. I guess I knocked him pretty hard in the head since he has been out for 1 day. The doctor walked into the rom, carrying his clipboard. "Well." I said, making myself visible over Maxon's body. "Hello your majesty." he said in reply without a smile. "What's wrong?" I asked, dread starting to eat away at me inside.

"Well, it seems that a small dose of that drug was given to Maxon right before the attack, but it also seems like once Maxon saw the rebels, he believed himself to be one of them." "Oh." I said, looking down, my voice small. "What will happen?" I asked looking at the doctor in the eyes now. "Only time can reveal his fate your majesty." And with that he left me alone in the room.

After being there for a few hours, I got up and left the infirmary, anything but willingly. The report was on tonight and I hadn't worried about it in awhile until today since this was the first time I ever went on without Maxon. I still was depressed when the rebel alarms went off. I didn't find humor in the fact Mary cursed under her breath which was something she never did except when caught off guard. But what woke me up out of my was the fact that I recognized one of the rebels.

* * *

I tried running away, tugging Mary to follow, but he was faster. I threw a few punches and knees in but he was quicker and stronger. He twisted my wrist all the way around when I winced in pain, looking into those green eyes. But to soon, there was a blow to the back of my head, knocking me out, only leaving the green eyes and me to fade into darkness.

I woe up to find a myself in a cell. And a person looking down at me. "Yes?" I asked, exasperated sounding but he just kicked me in the stomach. I clutched my stomach in pain as he picked me up as if I was a feather. I don't remember how we got there, but I was placed on a plush chair, facing another rebel.

"Jamar." he said, offering his hand for me to shake it. I took it warily, not sure what to do. "Nice to finally meet the famous America." He looked so nice that it was hard to believe he was the rebels leader, judging by how many pins were on his uniform. But the warm gaze quickly hardened. "Now we have a deal we would like to propose."

"You can move anywhere you want. But America Singer is gone. America Shreave is gone. And in her place will be someone else. Someone of less importance to the people. And by the King's side we will place another, more worthy person." I couldn't help but catch how he emphasized worthy. "You can choose whoever you will be, whatever you will be, and wherever you will be. And if you refuse you can just kiss both of your families away. The ones who live in Carolina and the ones who live in Angeles." He smiled evilly and he already knew what my answer would be.

* * *

I stood watch over the King as he walked through the gardens, sitting down on our bench, patting Adrianna's shoulder. Nothing could be read through Maxon's stony expression while Adrianna was crying her eyes out. I almost wanted to come out of where I was and assure her that I was still alive, but I couldn't. She would be dead if I did that.

I was now a spy for Illea and the royal family protector. My name was Tatiana. Now middle name and only a letter for a last name. B. I was near the top already, but I planned on being top soon, everything else never stopping for me so I just kept on running ahead. Further and further ahead till I could no longer envision tomorrow any more.

I was glad my mother and father made me learn self defense and how to fight. It came in quite handy now. Too bad they would never find out. I slowly made my way down from my tree I was stationed at when the royal family walked away. I touched the small chain that I wore around my wrist. "Inside." I whispered softly, pressing a link. And then I turned around to find my old captor. "Don't forget." he said before slinking into the shadows.

I don't think I will ever forget. I don't think I ever will Aspen.

* * *

***1 year later***

I was now head of the spy department of the military and had taken over the training of the family members. Great. Thank god the rebels made my dye my hair brown. Luckily they let me get the one that washed off. I was waiting in the training room by the rock wall when the first family member entered, in proper clothes and all. Which to be honest, I was a little surprised about. "Lets start." I said, my mouth dry when I said the next word. "Celeste."

**So, I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and follow. You really don't know what happiness it puts into my life that people actualy like my writing. I really love this. Thanks to everyone. Any questions, PM me or ask on reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here is the breakdown for everyone who was confused by last chapter since many people said it confused them, so I hope this clears it p for you. **

**America was captured by a rebel and brought to their headquarters where they said they would let her family live if she gave up the crown and become someone else. The rebels want more power in the government and they believed placing one of their own from the selection as the queen would do that so they could take over. America, now Tatiana B. is a spy for the palace and protects the royal family from rebels in the shadows unlike guards, thus the reason why attacks are not as long, America was believed to be missing in action and the dead, Adrianna crying over her. One of the rebels who died was a top spy, where America began and the rebels placed America there instead. So America works for the palace but was put there by the rebels.**

**Hope that clarified everything. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 6:

Celeste had a sneer on her face. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked. "Not like you could ever stand where I stand now." I was not really staring at her but looking at her dress. In an emerald evening dress, one slit on her thigh as usual and in black stilettos, she did not know what she was in for. "Hello?" she asked sarcastically, waving her hand in front of my face. I grabbed it and squeezed her wrist.

"Let go of me." she whined. I looked her in the eye and started taking quietly, but forcefully. "Here, I am above you, not the other way around and I expect to be treated with respect. I am the teacher, you are the student. Nothing here will be easy just because you are the queen outside of the room. All titles here are dropped. Now," I said, releasing her wrist and grabbing a pair of clothes off of the bench behind me. "Get changed." "Yes," Celeste said mockingly. "teacher."

Celeste was a terrible fighter. I really don't know how she was even part of the rebels. The deadly rebels for that matter. Her center was way off, she was inflexible and she had no strength behind any of her moves. "Stretch." I said walking around her, throwing her clothes that were left on the floor on the bench. When she didn't do anything I managed to stay civil. "Stretch." I said coming towards her. Pushing her legs out in front of her, she made no attempt to lean all the way over. That was when I lost it. No one treated me with disrespect, not even the queen. "Are you a bumbling idiot or has no one ever thought to ever educate you?" I yelled. I now sat on her back, pushing her chest against her legs. Celeste screamed in pain. Not an urgent scream, but a whiney one. "Stretch." I said now like a normal person, but sarcastic.

After she got up, I sensed someone else in the room. My back was facing them, but I could tell it wasn't any children. Celeste though stood up facing me and ran to greet them. "Maxon!" she said, sounding relieved. Maxon swooped her up in a hug. I turned on my heel slowly to face them. Celeste looking at me smugly and Maxon looking at me as if I was a monster. "To my office." he ordered me before leaving with Celeste attached to his arm. I sighed and followed, know I was going to be scolded.

"Where you trying to harm the queen?" Maxon asked, running his hands through his hair. Before, I would have loved watching him do it, making him looking even more handsome. But I was now over him, mostly. A small part of me still wanted him to recognize me, love me, marry me all over again but I knew that it wouldn't happen and I silenced that voice in my head right away. "No." I said, my voice unwavering, not hinting to the battle of emotions raging inside of me right now. "I would never hurt the queen, after all I do protect her." Maxon just stared at me. "but she did force pain upon herself."

"If she wasn't so stuck up and just listened to me when I told her the requirements and did what I told her, nothing would have happened. She was just being a pain in the Maxon." I let Maxon slip without me noticing and I wished every moment afterwards that I had never said that. Maxon stood straighter and walked up to me. He was a good 4, 5 inches taller than me but I knew I could take him down in under 3 seconds.

"First of all, I am King Maxon to you." he said angrily. "And second of all, you are not allowed to talk about my wife like that. And you will respect her anywhere." I rolled my eyes, a risky move but I couldn't help it. "Of course your majesty." I said bowing and as I turned to leave, I added something else. "She just isn't a good queen. Kriss surely would have done better. Even that red head." I glanced back to find Maxon fuming. "Oh, what was her name. Oh yes, America Singer." And as I said that, all the fight Maxon had vanished and I nodded my head. "Good day sir."

By the time I was back at the training room, it had began to snow. The holidays, especially Christmas, reminded me of my family and I tried to ignore them as best as I could. Adrianna was my next trainee. "Hello." I said, bowing to greet the princess. She smiled, but warily. "Don't worry," I said, "I won't hurt you." And she relaxed a little, ready to go.

Adrianna was already off to a better start since she already was in proper clothes. "Now," I said getting into ready position. "Mimic me." I shuffled side to side, testing Adrianna's agility, which was much better than Celeste's. "Good. Now go do 50 push ups and then 75 sit ups. You have 4 minutes. And your time starts now." Adrianna got down at once and did what I instructed. I went and grabbed a water bottle from a cooler that was built into the side of the wall.

Adrianna finished the exercises in about 3 minutes, which was quite impressive. "You are amazing." I said, throwing her the bottle. "Incase marriage doesn't work out, you can come and work here. You already are good enough." Adrianna smiled down into her lap. Now 11, I couldn't believe she didn't recognize me. After all, she chose me to be her aide and teacher within the fist 5 minutes of me knowing her. But then again, I could understand why she didn't recognize me. My hair was straightened every morning and was nearly halfway down my back, although I usually kept it in a braid or a messy bun. I wore contacts that made my blue eyes green and never wore my songbird necklace anymore.

"You are lucky." Adrianna said absent-mindedly. I was literally speechless. "How?" I asked, sitting down next to her. "You have the family and people who love you unlike me who lost everything." Adrianna started crying silently. "I don't have a family. Father barely ever talks to me anymore, too obsessed over Henry, his child with Celeste. He never pays attention to me, Damien, Wyatt or Celine anymore. I think it reminds him to much of America. I had a mom, once. I only had one real mom out of three and that was America. Oh, I miss her so much." Adrianna started crying into my shoulder. I patted her shoulder. "Its okay." I said calming her down. "Everything is okay."

**So, I hope you guys all liked this chapter and it was less confusing. Follow and review! Remember 25 reviews by 6 or 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! You are so amazing, seriously! 27 reviews and I am just posting chapter 7 now. So lets say the goal can be 50 reviews by chapter 12 or 13. Is that good? Now, here we are.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 7:

Maxon had Celeste moved to be trained by someone else which was fine by me. I knew I was the best person to be trained by in the palace and I am pretty sure all the other spies are in agreement. After all, I did train at least half of them. And they came out on top. Maxon though still had his classes with me, which I was dreading, but so did Damien, Wyatt and Celine. I heard Maxon wanted everyone moved from my training but Adrianna argued that I was fine and we should all still my students. I really had to thank that girl.

I was leafing through enrollment papers when Maxon walked in. His training sessions were scheduled for at night so it didn't conflict with anything else. "Ready to go?" I asked getting up from my chair walking to the door that entered to the training room. Maxon nodded his head. I smiled when My back was facing him. He was nervous and he should be, why would I go easy on him.

Once we were in the center of the training room, I turned around sharply to stare at Maxon. "So you boxed when you were younger?" I asked casually, sitting and stretching. "Yeah." Maxon said, looking a little uncomfortable. I stood up, arms by my sides and faced Maxon. "Show me what you've got." I said. "I don't think I should.." I cut him off. "Just hit me."

Maxon punched me in the stomach and I blew on my nails. I now had abs and was barely affected by his punch. Stronger than Celeste for sure. After he threw a few more punches and got no where, I scoffed. "You really think that could take me down." I put myself in a fighting stance, legs wide apart and hands in front of me ready to go. "Try again."

This time, Maxon tried to kick my legs while throwing punches. I dodged them but soon got tired of it and started blocking his feeble blows. I had just pushed him back, when Maxon's eyes flickered to my bare feet. I knew what he was going to do. After running towards me, he shifted his weight to the left foot, ready to kick my ankles. I pushed the weight into the balls of my feet and just as he was about to hit my feet, I did a back handspring. My foot hit something but I didn't notice anything. He still was trying for my feet once I landed, but I jumped up high, grabbing onto the ceiling. He looked confused for a moment and that was when I dropped myself. I captured him and locked him against the floor. "I win." I said getting up, brushing off my hands.

I was not even close to sweating after this when Maxon was sweating through his shirt. I noticed the blood coming from his nose and jogged over to get and ice pack and a tissue box. Upon returning, Maxon had already situated himself on a bench. "Here" I said, handing him the ice and tissues stiffly. "You okay?" I rolled my eyes. "You can talk you know. I won't bite off your head." I smiled and I got the first smile in 1 year from Maxon.

I dismissed Maxon early, assessing his strengths and weaknesses. I was on my way to the kitchen when I heard screaming from a room buried deep in the servants quarters. "Stop!" I heard Adrianna scream and I ran to find her on the floor.

Maxon and Celeste were in the room blocking my view. I cleared my throat. Celeste turned around, revealing Adrianna's hands in hers. Anyone would have thought of this as a friendly gesture, but I saw something shiny. "Stop branding her." I cried out before arching over. Only in a thin tank top and shorts, I pulled up Adrianna's shirt to see her mid section. Sure enough, she was branded with numbers, to reminders, to everything that could insult someone along her ribs. I looked at her wrists which were bleeding. I turned around to find a furious Celeste, already raising her hand to strike me.

I caught it and twisted her arm almost all the way around until she winced in pain. "Don't you dare touch her again." I said, holding her close to my face and then throwing her back into Maxon who was standing behind her. "And you. Just remember your father." I said staring him down before picking up Adrianna's unconscious body and bringing her to the infirmary for the spies. I didn't want anyone to see her and I really didn't want anyone to see the anger boiling inside of me.

* * *

I was sitting by the bed, waiting for Adrianna to wake up when a doctor came in, telling me I should leave. Reluctantly following the doctor's orders, I did what I had to do in a haze, not as involved as I normally was. And by the end of the day I had too much steam to contain but I went and visited Adrianna who was now awake.

I rushed to her side and gave her a hug before realizing who I was. "Sorry." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. But what surprised me was that she hugged me back. "You are going to have to stay here a few more days." I told her, looking down at the watch on my wrist. "As long as I stay away from Celeste." she said. "I have to go." I said, giving her one last hug. As I walked out, I realized she didn't call Celeste mom at all.

Now was my private training time so I had the room to myself. I turned on the speaker which was connected to my phone and put on Breath Of Life by Florence and the Machine. I soon got into the rhythm and punched my angers away at a punching bag.

**Please review, follow and favorite. Hope you all like the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Second chapter in one day, yes! It has been so long since I have been able to do this so I am extremely excited.**

**theoneforever : Thank you so much for the positive reviews, you really make my day. **

**enjoy**

Chapter 8:

I stopped punching the bag when I heard someone call my name. "Tatiana! Tatiana!" I turned around ready to fight, my adrenalin pumping. But it was only Kyle, one of my closest advisors. "You have to stop Tatiana. You are going to get yourself injured. Look at your hands." My hands really were a mess, scratched and torn up skin lay one them, leaving some finger tops bleeding. I sighed. "Okay Kyle." I said, turning around to go and treat my hands. "You can go." I said, walking away before getting asked more questions.

After wrapping my hands up, I looked over tomorrows schedule. I was teaching at the shooting range first and then tech. Not like woodwork tech, but holograms and the newest gadgets tech. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

* * *

Adrianna insisted on coming with me today, bugging me until I said okay. I was not going to let her use a gun at all, but she managed to get me to let her try. She didn't have bad aim at all. She actually got a bulls eye on her first shot. I patted her shoulder as I looked at the rest of my trainees. "Look." I said pointing to the target. "The princess just got a bulls eye. And she only started training yesterday. How long have you guys been learning? Are you really going to let her out shine you?" That seemed to get everyone to start to practice and of course, like the involved teacher I am, I joined in.

I grabbed a handgun from the table by the door and walked to face an empty target. I shot my first bullet and hit the bulls eye. In fact, I got it in the exact same place every time, which of course should not have been surprising. It is expected of me and all to be able to do that since I am the best.

Lunch was served in the main hall and Adrianna being the rebel she is took me to the royal family level of the palace. "I don't think that I supposed to be up here." I said quietly into her ear as she strode down the hallway. "Nonsense." she said. "If not, you are here escorting me to my room." So I expected to stop in front of her room, not the King and Queens.

Adrianna slowly opened the door, peaking in. Opening the door wider, she motioned me to follow her. Ever since my stay in there, many things had changed. Maxon no longer had pictures on the wall any more of anything but Celeste. I don't know what Celeste had done because Maxon always seemed attached to photography. Adrianna led me through Celeste's closet, which was now more than double the original size, to the secret door on the wall. And I knew all too well where it led to.

We entered my music room, everything still the way it was when I left it. Adrianna sat down at the piano which still had my open notebook at it. "Are you going to play?" I asked, sitting beside her. She blushed. "Yes. I have been practicing in honor of my mom. America." I studied the page carefully. "What song are you doing?" "The last song written by America." And she started to play.

_"What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

_Give me all of you_  
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh"_

Adrianna played so beautifully that tears had began to well up in my eyes. "Oh how I miss her." Adrianna said, sobbing into her hands which she brought up to her face. And now the tears came rushing out of me too. "That was beautiful." I said, rubbing the Adrianna's arm that facing away from me. As she continued crying, I muttered a few things that made me cry harder. "I miss you too Adrianna, and I miss being able to do that."

**So, how did you guys like the chapter? Please review, follow and favorite. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, nothing much to say so I will get right to the writing, except for the fact this is a really short chapter. SORRY!  
Review and follow.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 9:

"What did you say?" Adrianna asked, looking at me inquisitively. She heard what I had said. "I miss you too?" I asked. Adrianna nodded her head and slowly an idea dawned on her. "Tatiana," Adrianna looked suspiciously at me. "Now wait, America?"

Tears welled in my eyes as she was the first one to piece everything together. How Tatiana came right after America died, how I already missed her when I only started training her, how I stood up to her father. I nodded my head and tried to say yes, but my voice would not work. And a moment later, Adrianna was hugging me tightly, and I did the same thing back, not wanting to lose her again.

For the next 15 minutes, I was bombarded with questions, some I didn't even know the answer to, and the questions were about me. Adrianna would have continued, but reminded her that we weren't supposed to even be in here. Sighing, Adrianna got up ad led me out.

I had given the tech portion of the day, discussing the bracelet that had a hologram and could turn into a ninja star, leaving many blades open for me to cut anyone with. We were about to go onto the 3-D globe when the bell rang and my day was over. I collapsed onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep quickly.

_"Maxon, I didn't mean to." I cried out to Maxon who was standing right in front of me. "It's okay America, I can..." Maxon walked over and put his hands on mine and then the next minute, I was handcuffed. "What did I do?" Maxon, I screamed impatiently. "You worked and conspired with the rebels. I can have you dead for that and with the help of lovely Celeste, you are to be killed tomorrow morning." As Maxon said morning, the floor underneath me gave away._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter last night, I was just so tired, I had a long day. But I promise this one will be longer. Don't forget the goal of 50 reviews by chapter 12 or 13. And Happy Father's Day to all the dads around the world!**

**azrasj: Yes, I have an updating schedule. I try to add a chapter every night EST around 10 or 11.**

**The Devil Wears Westwood: I wish that I could do that, but then nothing would be as interesting. There may be something along those lines though.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 10:

I was shaken awake by Adrianna. I looked at the clock. "It's two in the morning Adrianna." I complained sitting up, rubbing my eyes. "What do you need." A grin spread across her mouth as she handed me a robe. "Come, I want more lessons." At first I was confused until I remembered giving her lessons before I left. A grin spread across my face to match hers. "Sure."

Adrianna led me to a dead end hallway with a painting hanging on the wall. It was in the royal family's bedroom wing of the palace by Adrianna's suite. I judged the portrait from the bottom up. The cream colored dress made way for the rest of the features of the girl to be focused on. I made my way up realizing something once I saw the face. More importantly, the blue eyes and striking red hair. It was me.

Adrianna saw me staring and blushed. "After Celeste was married to father, she wanted this painting burned, but I convinced the guards to hold onto it for me. I put it here since she doesn't ever come down in this hallway ever." I couldn't say anything so I just smiled. Adrianna touched a little leaf on the frame and swung the painting to the side. "Come in." she said, motioning for me to follow. I felt my pocket as I followed, patting the gun in it.

We walked in a hallway, lined with torches after Adrianna closed the painting door. A few moments later, we came into a room with instruments, a grand piano in the center. I walked over, Adrianna now following me. "Now, show me what you have done." I said and Adrianna began to play, smiling.

* * *

Today was Adrianna's birthday. I left a small gift on her bed this morning when she was having breakfast with her family. Now I was in the training room with Damien and Wyatt. They had grown so much. "Now, push ups." I said and they obeyed immediately. We were going to do baseball today, which strengthened their arm muscles. Once they finished 2 minutes worth of push ups, I passed them both bats.

Of course, this baseball was a bit different. The bat was heavier than most aluminum bats and the ball was thrown harder and faster. I was about to throw a ball when Maxon came onto the field and held a bat. "Stop." He said firmly. "You are going to injure my sons." Damien rolled his eyes, setting his bat down. "Please, like you care. If I was Henry, you would care. But I'm not." Before I could do anything, Maxon came charging at Damien. I didn't have anything else on me but the ball, which of course was heavier than a normal base ball, so I wound up and threw the ball as hard as I could at him, knocking Maxon down.

I rushed over to him, but he already was in tears. I dismissed Damien and Wyatt before helping Maxon up. There was going to be a good sized bruise on his side now. He was trembling and muttering something that made him cry even harder. I leaned in to hear it. "I'm sorry America, I am so sorry. I let you down."

* * *

Maxon was okay a few minutes later after crying into my shoulder. He awkwardly left my side, unsure of what he just said. I just sighed and went back to the training room. I looked at myself in a full length mirror that was hanging on the door in the entrance. My hair was turning redder so I had to dye it soon. I noticed a bag on one of the benches behind me. I turned around and read the note.

_ You have been invited to Princess Adrianna's 12 birthday ball. It will be today in the ballroom starting at 7 and ending at 11. We hope you re able to come._ I looked underneath to find a note that was handwritten unlike the rest of the card. _Please wear what is included, and thank you for the present, I love it. ~A.S.~_ I smiled and looked down to find what was in the bag.

I entered the princess's bedroom since I was assigned to escort her down to the party. I was wearing a white and royal blue A-line dress. It was gorgeous. I was given silver carle heels in Adrianna's bedroom, my shoes too worn out to be used. "Shall we go?" I asked politely, mockingly raising my arm for Adrianna to take. Smiling foolishly, Adrianna took my arm. "We shall."

I was not used to parties anymore so I stood on the edges of the party. My hair was in a French twist, Adrianna had her maids do my hair. After a while, Celeste came over to me. "Surprised to still see you here." she said casually, although her voice hinted she was angered. "Just don't make any moves on him America or you will be sorry." I smiled. "I won't but I won't make any promises on anyone else." "Hello there ladies." A voice said from behind Celeste. Plastering on a smile, Celeste turned around. "Hello Maxon." she said sweetly. "Would mind dancing with me. I just love this song." Maxon took her to the dance floor after nodding yes. I guess the rebels didn't keep Celeste in the dark.

After about 10 minutes, Adrianna took to the stage. "Um, hello everyone." Adrianna played with her hands, showing her nerves, but stopped, gaining confidence after she looked over at me. "I would like to thank everyone for coming. So, I would like to sing a song. Dedicating it to my mother." I saw Celeste swell with pride before Adrianna finished her sentence. "My late mother, Queen America."

Adrianna placed herself behind the microphone, and started to sing. Softly at first, but gaining more confidence than before and sang louder. I recognized the song immediately. It was the one I was teaching her.

_"Sometimes a story has no end  
Sometimes I think that we could just be friends  
"'Cause I'm a wandering man, " he said to me._

_And what about our future plans?_  
_Does this thing we have even make sense?_  
_When I got the whole world in front of me_

_So I said, "I don't wanna be alone forever._  
_But I can be tonight_  
_I don't wanna be alone forever_  
_But I love gypsy life_  
_I don't wanna be alone forever_  
_Maybe we can see the world together_  
_I don't wanna be alone forever_  
_But I can be tonight, tonight."_

_So I just packed my baggage and_  
_Said goodbye to family and friends_  
_And took the road to nowhere on my own_

_Like Dorothy on a yellow brick_  
_Hope my ruby shoes get us there quick_  
_'Cause I left everyone I love at home_

_And I don't wanna be alone forever_  
_But I can be tonight_  
_I don't wanna be alone forever_  
_But I love gypsy life_  
_I don't wanna be alone forever_  
_Maybe we can see the world together_  
_I don't wanna be alone forever_  
_But I can be tonight, tonight_

_'Cause I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm_  
_A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm_  
_I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm_  
_A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm_  
_I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm_  
_A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm_  
_I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm_  
_A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm_

_And then he asked me,_  
_He said, "Baby, why do we love each other?"_  
_I said, "Honey, it's simple._  
_It's the way that you love and treat your mother."_

_Thought that I would be alone forever_  
_But I won't be tonight_  
_I'm a man without a home_  
_But I think with you I can spend my life_  
_And you'll be my little gypsy princess_  
_Pack your bags and we can chase the sunset_  
_Bust the rearview and fire up the jets_  
_'Cause it's you and me_  
_Baby, for life_

_Would you go with me?_  
_(Tonight)_  
_See the world with me_

_'Cause I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm_  
_A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm_  
_I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm_  
_A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm_

_Russia, UK, Paris, I'm_  
_Italian, Asian, Kompai_  
_Africa, India, I'm_  
_A gypsy, a gypsy, a gypsy. I'm_  
_Latin American, I don't speak German but I try_  
_Someday in Jakarta, I'm_  
_American, I'm gypsy I_  
_Bangkok, Australia, Malaysia_  
_Sweden, Finland, Norway_  
_Be my home just for the day_  
_I'm a gypsy, gypsy, gypsy hey"_

Adrianna's voice rang out sweet and clear and the crowd was silent for a moment before erupting into applause. Adrianna bowed awkwardly before rushing off stage. She found me in a matter of seconds and gave me a hug. "That was amazing." I whispered into her ear. "Thanks." she mumbled. "I hope you like it." I pushed her away at arms length for a second. "I loved it."

I was on my way out of the ballroom when a strong hand grasped my arm. I new it was Maxon without looking. "What do you want?" I asked turning around. There was no one else in the ballroom and I had taken my hair out of the French twist. I saw my hair was redder than before. I really needed to get it dyed. But I wasn't expecting what was going to come. As soon as I saw Maxon's face, I knew he knew I was America because there was this energy behind his face that wasn't there for about 2 years now. And before I could do anything he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

I knew I should have pulled away, but I couldn't, I wouldn't. Maxon pulled away, staring deeply into my eyes. "I love you America." He said, holding me even closer to him. I smiled up at him for the first time in too long. "I love you too."

**So, like I promised, a much longer chapter than before. The song was Gypsy by Lady Gaga if you wanted to look up the song. If you look up ****white and royal blue A-line sweetheart Floor-length tulle and taffeta** you will find the dress and if you look up NIB Womens NINA Silver Carle Heels Shoes the first two pictures on google will be the shoes. Review and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, this is my second chapter today. I love being able to say that since I usually only post one a day. You guys are all amazing, since we are already at 42 reviews and the goal is 50!**

**Kiren: Yes, Celeste knows Tatiana is really America because she is a rebel too.**

**chia51: Maxon doesn't hate America, He didn't know Tatiana was America and Celeste has been making him forget, (Drug from before) He married Celeste because he was told that he loved her and in the state he was in, Maxon believed most anything.**

**The Devil Wears Westwood: Maybe I will include you in the story. The Devil Wears Westwood enters the room and shoots Celeste in the head, then suddenly exits the story magically. But as I told you before, something will happen along those lines.**

**theoneforever: Thank you so much, I really enjoy your comments. They make my day.**

**Now since I have completed the questions and lovey stuff, time for the story.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 11:

Maxon walked me to my room in the training wing. He tried to get me to explain, but I refused. "Maxon, I will tell you everything tomorrow." I said before opening my door and closing it softly and quietly. I turned around to find Adrianna on my bed. She stared into my eyes and I sighed and nodded yes.

It now was a reoccurring event with Adrianna. She came to my room every night and stayed with me, too afraid to go back and Celeste would be there. I had her maids bring in an extra bed for her to sleep in. Her maids were the only ones who knew about this, not even Maxon. But then again, Adrianna was more observant than he was. "Good night." I said before sitting on my bed, searching under the pillows for my pajamas.

I got changed in my bathroom and was about to get into bed when a knock sounded at my door. I opened it to find Damien and Wyatt there, Wyatt holding Celine's hand. "Is Adrianna in here?" Damien asked, looking into the room. Adrianna sat up when she heard her name and Damien saw her right away. They all charged into the room and I closed the door behind them, surveying the hallway for anyone first. "We didn't know were you went." Wyatt said, hugging his sister along with Damien and Celine. Turning around, Wyatt stared at me. "I saw you with daddy mommy."

I sighed for about the thousandth time today. "How long have you known?" I asked. "We figured it out with Adrianna!" Damien said proudly. Celine stared at me. "Mommy!" she shrieked happily, running as fast as her 2-year-old legs could carry her towards me. I scooped her up in a hug, kissing the top of her head. "I love you mommy." Celine said, her breath tickling my ear. "I love you too my sweetheart." I whispered.

Adrianna, Wyatt and Damien had pushed Adrianna's bed next to my king sized one, forming one huge bed. We sat down in a circle and Celine sat in my lap, playing with my fingers. "Why did you leave us?" Wyatt asked and I explained everything all over again. By the time I finished, there was another knock on the door. I ushered the kids into the bathroom before answering the ever inpatient person who kept knocking.

"Hello Queen Celeste." I said, bowing my head reluctantly. "Are the children in here?" she asked, scanning the room over. "No." I replied confidently. Suspicion crept onto her face. "I am sure I saw them come here." I looked her in the eye, walking into the hallway, closing my door. "They came by here before, looking for Adrianna, but I told them that she wasn't here and that they should back to their bedroom. So I don't know where they are right now." I explained. Celeste slapped me. "You are supposed to protect them. And you didn't. If anything happens to them, I can have you killed." she warned before slapping my again. "You are terrible at your job obviously." I didn't hit Celeste back, knowing it would be inappropriate to do, but my cheeks were in pain. Celeste now drunk on power slap my face 2 more times before I lost it. "And stay away from my husband." she said, moving her hand back to slap me again. I punched her in the stomach, making her fly and hit the opposite wall. "If you'd pay more attention during class, maybe that would have been harder for me. And I don't control your husband feelings and actions and neither do you, so you can't do anything about it."

I turned around after escorting her down the hallway. The children were staring at me when I entered the room, horrified. I looked in the mirror that was hanging on my wall. My cheeks were now bright red with scratch marks. "Its okay." I said, before showing them to my bed. "Time for bed."

After I tucked them all in, I sat on the side of the bed. "You are so beautiful." I said, before joining them in a rest filled, peaceful sleep. The first one that had not been trampled with nightmares for the past few days for me.

* * *

There was a bright flash in my eyes as soon as I opened them. In a split second, I was out of bed and had the person pinned against the wall. I took one real glance at him and my grip lessened. Maxon was grinning like a mad man holding a camera. "Good morning my dear." he said. I gave him a soft punch in the stomach. "I am not your dear." I reminded him with a smile.

I walked back over to the bed to wake up the rest of the kids but Maxon stopped me and brought me to the corner of the room. "America, I am so sorry. I was under the drug they used on me and I skipped yesterday's dose when I realized you were there in the palace the entire time. I thought you were gone forever. And then I married Celeste only a year after you supposedly died. And had a kid. I feel like such a... " I cut Maxon off. "You are forgiven Maxon." I said, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. "And I know that you are not one of those people."

"Aww.." I heard a couple of people say. My head whipped around to find all of my kids awake. Adrianna looked like she just witnessed something magical, the boys pretending to barf and Celine confused with what she just witnessed. And I laughed.

"Don't forget that there is training today guys." I reminded them as they exited my room. Maxon was the last and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "You are going to go easy on me right?" he asked hopefully. "Nope." I said, stifling a laugh at the thought. "I may push you harder." Maxon groaned before leaving the room, Adrianna waiting for her father with Celine on her hip. Damien and Wyatt had already gone ahead of her. I was still able to hear their shrieks of excitement down the hall. I smiled before closing the door. Everything was almost back. Almost. Except for the big things.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. Remember, 50 reviews by chapter 12 or 13. Follow, fav and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So, we have 50 reviews! (Dancing around room in happiness) And I am just now posting chapter 12. So, I decided a goal could be 25+ more reviews by the next 6 or 7 chapter. Now the goal will be 75 reviews by chapter 17 or 18. **

**PrintNameHere: I try, but my school stinks and I still have 2 more full days. But during summer I promise I will try to post about 2 chapters a day.**

**luv2read4reading: I am doing the same thing as I write it.**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123 and Guest: Thank you so much. I am so happy people like my writing. Believe it or not, science is my best subject, not English. Hey, but that's life, right? **

**enjoy**

Chapter 12:

I was on my way down to the kitchens to grab my regular breakfast of eggs with a side of bacon when I ran into the wonderful queen of everything that was evil to me with her son. "Good morning Queen Celeste and Prince Henry." I said, smiling down at the little boy. He looked more like a little boy version of Celeste more than Maxon. "Mother, who is, that?" he asked disgustingly. Even a two year od managed to become snotty around Celeste. But I answered before Celeste. "Someone who is dangerous. So I would be very careful of what you say and how you speak of me, because I swear I will know about it."

The look on both Henry and Celeste's faces were priceless. "Now, I must be on my way." I said politely and continued on my walk to the kitchens for breakfast. But I was cut off right before I opened the doors by an ear-piercing screech. "Great." I muttered under my breath as I turned on my bracelets and slipped into the shadows holding a silent shooting handgun.

I positioned myself on top of a bookshelf. The rebels were swarming down below me, mixing with the guards. I could see Kyle sitting on a bookshelf across from me on the other side of the ball room. I nodded and he turned the bracelet he had in his hand to the right setting. I shot one rebel silently as he threw the bracelet to the floor, which stuck to it, unable to move, just as it was designed to do. We repeated this several times until the bracelets bordered the edge of the room. Kyle and I both nodded, and we put our plan into action.

With the controller, I put on the first bracelet. It projected a life-size hologram of me. The rebel standing by it, looked unbelievably a it since it appeared out of no where. The hologram me pulled a gun out of my pocket and pointed it at him. I had to get my timing perfectly. As my hologram finger pulled the trigger, I pulled mine, killing him on the spot. A few rebels nearby took notice. The same fate awaited them. Now clusters of rebels came closer to kill the hologram me. "Good day boys." the hologram said and I disappeared only to reappear across the room.

I had killed off about 30 rebels by now and so did Kyle, making about 60 dead. The guards had killed a few and now it was time to actually get down the and fight. I jumped on one unsuspecting rebel's back and twisted his neck. I felt a sickening crunch, but I quickly got off of him since he collapsed to the ground and continued on with my work.

About an hour later, there were no more rebels. Grabbing a pencil from my back pocket, I pressed a button and sighed. The pencil turned into a broom and I started cleaning up. There were pins scattered across the floor, not just guard ones though. Some pins had bears on them. Yes, this definitely was a southern rebel attack. I sensed someone coming from behind me. I could tell it wasn't a guard and as soon as they were close enough to my, i turned around and punched them in the gut harder than intended, sending the person flying about 7 feet back.

"I really shouldn't sneak up from behind on you." Maxon said, rubbing his stomach as I helped him up. There was a playful smile on his face when he was getting up, but it hardened when he saw something behind me. And then it become worried. "Don't move or she dies." a voice snarled from behind me. I would recognize hat voice anywhere. But it never was good.

* * *

A cold smooth cylinder was pressed to my back. I gulped but formed a plan rather quickly in my head. I slowly brought my hand forward "What do you want Celeste?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. "Everything." Celeste said.

"The crown, Maxon, the kingdom, power." Celeste gave more reasons but I tuned out. "So you admit to being a rebel?" I asked, my hope inflating since I hit the button on the command bracelet on my wrist. It was now recording all of his. "Of course I am you dumb ass." I slowly coaxed the bracelet off of my hand. I turned it, creating a ninja star. "Why do want to know?" Celeste asked, her voice haughty. And I knew this was my only chance.

I turned around quickly and sliced away at Celeste, grabbing the gun from her hands, and shot her in the feet. She let out a blood curdling scream. I was triumphant for a moment, but everyone knows that doesn't last long. I ran to Maxon, into open arms, into his love. I only noticed that I was bleeding when I pulled away from a hug and saw the crimson stain on his jacket. I looked down and saw my side open, blood gushing out of it. And that was when I fell back and fainted. I only hoped Maxon caught me.

**Please review, follow, and fav. And remember, 75 reviews by chapter 17 or 18.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! 9 reviews in the last chapter. Wow. That is amazing!**

**Kiren: I know, but Henry is Celeste's kid. I had to make him stuck up.**

**rjme1006: I think you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Soska: this chapter will probably answer all of your questions. If some are still unanswered, PM me.**

**theoneforever: You are so amazing. Thank you so much. You do not know how much you boost my confidence with those reviews.**

**Now, to the story.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 13:

I woke up, staring at the white popcorn ceilings of the palace infirmary. I slowly got up, struggling until Maxon noticed that I was awake. Rushing over, he helped me sit up. "I am so glad that you are awake my dear." he said, holding my hand, squeezing it. I was about to scold him for calling me his dear, but the doctor walked into the room. "Ah, Tatiana. Glad to see you awake. You must feel rested after your week of sleep." Staring at our hands, I blushed and Maxon got up. "I must get back to work now." he said, leaving the room smiling at me before leaving.

I stared at the doctor expecting a story of how I almost killed Celeste. "Well," the doctor started, standing a little straighter, "You were stabbed in the back by Celeste as you charged to stab her." I winced when he said the word stab, it just made fighting sound evil. "There is a deep gash in your side and one right along your spine. You lost a lot of blood through these wounds. Unfortunately, Queen Celeste is still alive and is healing quickly. I just hope the king's judgment isn't clouded when he makes his decision. After all, Queen Celeste was a rebel and there were hints that were ignored for many years about it. I never really liked her. You were always a much better ruler America."

The doctor let the room, leaving me speechless. An almost impossible task to do. I stayed in bed for a few days, never leaving the bed except when I needed to use the bathroom. Adrianna, Damien, Wyatt and Celine were not allowed to visit, leaving me with my thoughts all day. And that was a dangerous combination.

On my fifth day, I was allowed back into my room. A guard led me to my bedroom where I collapsed onto the bed. I sighed, knowing the silence would be ending soon. A knock sounded at my door and I sat up. "Come in." I said, too weak to get up and answer it. Celine's little head popped out from behind the door and her eyes widened with excitement. "Mommy" she screamed, running and jumping onto the bed next to me. Damien and Wyatt followed, joining the group hug. Adrianna tried to walk in composed, but once she saw me, her façade crumbled and she ran over, joining us. "I love you all so much." I said, tears flowing freely down my face. Tears of joy.

* * *

Celeste was convicted of plotting to steal the crown and overthrow the royal family. Today was to be her public execution. Luckily, I managed to get myself excused from the show, judging on how I reacted to Marlee's caning, it was for the best. Henry was staying at the palace. He and Celine were staying with me, being to young to witness such horrors.

We were playing Lego when Maxon stepped into the room. Smiling, he sat down to join us. Lego was the only thing I could get Henry and Celine to play with together peacefully. Celine was playing a princess locked in a tower we built, protected by a dragon, waiting to be saved by her prince, the character Henry was playing. I let Maxon take over my role as the dragon and I left the room, leaving the children with their father.

I was on my way down the stairs when I ran into Queen Amberly. "I am sorry your majesty." I said, bowing my head. She laughed. "No need for title calling America. I really is not your style."

"Punch the bag harder." I screamed at my students who were preparing for their strength test. "You can not possibly work for me without strong muscles." Sweat was dripping off of their bodies now, showing their exhaustion. "And, stop." I said about a minute later. "Grab a drink and leave for your next class." I ordered before walking towards the door, exiting the sticky training room. Maxon was waiting outside. "You can come in." I said after all of the students left. "Start stretching." I said, grabbing thin wooden blocks from one corner. "Today we will be working on balance."

Maxon ditched his shirt halfway through the workout, which I must say was quite distracting. He was standing on the strip of wood on the balls of his feet when I started conversation. "So how was the execution?" I asked softly. "Weird." Maxon puffed, staying still. "Everyone that I married other than you was part of the rebels and is now dead. Maybe its a sign." he said. He started moving when he finished and fell off of the plank. "Okay." I said. "You are done. After you give me 75 sit ups and push ups in 3 minutes." I smiled as Maxon got down and started. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,..."

Maxon took a shower in the locker room. I stayed in my office until he was done. I closed up the training room and walked to my own bedroom, followed by Maxon the entire time. "Do you need something?" I asked Maxon as I entered my room. "Yes." Maxon said, closing the door behind him. In one motion, my lips were pressed against his. "You." he mumbled before kissing me even more passionately than before.

Maxon pulled away from the kiss after setting me down on my bed. He pulled something from his shorts. "America. My beautiful America. Words can not even begin to describe what I feel for you. I knew you were the one ever since our meeting in the garden before the Selection. I knew it just from the way you walked, the way you acted. You are the other half of me that I can not live without. Breathe without. You my dear are my reckless side, my rash side, but also my portal to the reality of life. And now I am here at your knees, not demanding but pleading. For only you can make me happy, only you can make me complete, only you can hold my love. Now please my dear America, I love you so much as to I will never stop, willingly or not. And the only thing I know that will make us both whole is each other. I love you America Singer. I love you." I realized that he was using his speech from our wedding. He pulled out my old wedding ring, looking even more beautiful than before. Down on one knee, Maxon held up the ring. "Will you marry me again America Singer?"

**So, please review. Remember 75 by chapter 17 or 18. If we get it by chapter 15, I will include a chapter from Maxon's point of view.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I am almost done with school, so I will be updating more in a bout a week or two. Until then, you will have to settle for 1 or 2 chapters a day. I'm sorry. ;) If there are 8 more reviews by chapter 15, I will do a special point of view from Maxon during chapter 16 or 17. But, it is all up to you guys now, I don't have a say.**

**selectionaddiction: thank you so much.**

**theoneforever: Thank you, you seriously are the best. My heart does a dance of happiness when I read your reviews, they are just so sweet.**

**agb1700: I don't know. I am going to see where I get with this book, and then let you guys decide on what will happen.**

**Now, for the chapter, (Hope you guys are up for some music)**

**enjoy**

Chapter 14:

Tears started to flow freely from my eyes as I nodded in response, unable to speak at first. Gathering my voice and all of my strength I quietly replied, a huge smile plastered on my face. "Yes Maxon, yes." As he stood up, I flung myself into his arms, not ever wanting to leave the safety of the moment or his arms.

There was a loud knock on my door and I left Maxon's arms to answer it. "Hello?" I called out opening the door, finding no one there. I looked down to find a small message painted on the floor with neon orange paint. _Don't forget me. Karma will find its way. _ The message was signed with a red signature, no doubt being written in blood. I shuddered before closing the door to find a worried Maxon. "It's nothing." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

* * *

_***2 months**_** later***

The wedding happened just over a week ago. It felt weird sleeping in the bed with Maxon after sleeping alone for so long. My identity was revealed at the wedding and I was finally going by America again. Kyle was upset at first when I told him, but got over it in about 3 days realizing Maxon made me happy and he wanted nothing more for me.

I looked at Maxon who was still asleep. His hair was a mess but there was such a peaceful expression on his face, something that was almost never seen from him. I slowly got out of bed to get changed, but no matter how slowly I moved, Maxon woke up. Snaking his arms around my waist, he pulled me closer to him. "Leaving so soon?" He asked playfully, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "What, do I not even get a good morning from my beautiful wife?" I grinned down at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Good morning." I said softly.

Maxon and I entered the dining room for breakfast already hearing the children's laughter and noise. As we entered, the room magically silenced itself. "Good morning." I said, walking over to give everyone a hug. Henry was the only one who didn't hug me back. After Celeste died, he had become silent, a difference from his normal bubbly personality. Celeste must have been a good mother.

Strawberry tarts were eaten, my favorite pastry apparently being Celine's as well. After finishing, I took Celine and Henry's hands and lead them out of the room to a day care. Damien and Wyatt were off to their first grade classes and Adrianna was getting later for her fifth grade ones. Sylvia was in charge today of the little kids, and to be honest, I felt like I only trusted her with the children.

I made my way to another meeting in Maxon's office. I sighed before entering the room. When I had talked to them last time, not very nice things happened. Maxon took my arm as soon as I entered the room, leading me to my chair to face Elise and Prince Henri. "Well, we meet again." Henri said, an evil glint in his stare.

"Have you thought about my proposition?" he asked, sound more patient than last time. I had told Maxon about the idea and his reaction was the same as mine just on a smaller and more polite scale. "Yes, I have." I said confidently. "And the answer is still no." Henri's face reddened in rage. "Why?" he asked, straining to keep his emotions in check. "It is not what is best for Illea." I said, smoothing out my skirt. "And what? The country in the hands of a man.." I cut Henri off, sensing tension from my husband. "Don't speak of my husband like that." I said through gritted teeth. "Please leave so I can discuss this with your husband, surely her would agree that this would be the right thing for Illea."

I stared at him before losing my cool. "Look," I said leaning in close. "I don't do shit for idiots, Especially powerful ones. Now you may leave the room and discuss this with my family. Obedient, Henri left the room and so did Maxon. I waited a few minutes before leaving through secret entrance. I made my way to the music room, longing to play piano. It was quite amazing that I still was able to do that. I pulled out a piece of paper from my notebooks that had the music and lyrics on it.

_"No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me aside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talking to you  
So sad that you're leaving  
Takes time to believe it  
But after all is said and done  
You're going to be the lonely one, Ohh Oh_

_Do you believe in life after love_  
_I can feel something inside me say_  
_I really don't think you're strong enough,_  
_Now_  
_Do you believe in life after love_  
_I can feel something inside me say_  
_I really don't think you're strong enough,_  
_Now_

_What am I supposed to do_  
_Sit around and wait for you_  
_And I can't do that_  
_There's no turning back_  
_I need time to move on_  
_I need love to feel strong_  
_'Cause I've had time to think it through_  
_And maybe I'm too good for you Ohh Oh_

_But I know that I'll get through this_  
_'Cause I know that I am strong_  
_I don't need you anymore_  
_Oh I don't need you anymore I don't need you anymore_  
_No I don't need you anymore "_

**If you want to hear the song, look up Believe Ella Henderson. Don't forget, review, follow and fav! Lerve you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, so we just need 3 more reviews and I will write a bonus from Maxon's point of view. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed! I really do love you all.**

**rjme1006: I am not sure, maybe.**

**theoneforever :Thank you so much! I can't believe you think that my writing is actually that good. It just feels amazing to hear that from someone.**

**selectionaddiction: I update around 10 or 11 EST but since school is finally drawing to a close, I may update more often. I will tell you my new schedule during summer later on. And as I said before, I am not sure if there will be any more children. Maybe there will be, and maybe there won't be. **

**agb1700: Thank you!**

**Now for the chapter.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 15:

Adrianna entered the music room holding Celine's hand. I walked over, lifted Celine up and rested her on my hip. I was smiling when I saw the knowing look in Adrianna's eyes that always was there when she heard my songs. "I love you." I said, holding her close and kissing her on top of her head.

As we exited the room and entered the bedroom, Damien and Wyatt were waiting on my bed, playing with Henry. "Lets go." I said, glancing at the clock, alarmed at how much time I spent in the music room. The boys just stared at me in confusion. "To go and grab a snack." I said and the boys got up and led the way to the kitchens. I laughed, not knowing how the boys remembered the way to the kitchen since royals didn't usually come down here often but also feeling bad for the head chef, for if they were anything like their father, they did not mix well with kitchens.

The chef handed me a small basket with something to eat in it a few minutes later. "Thank you." I said, smiling. We walked out to the picnic bench I had made sure was brought to the garden a few years ago. It was not anything fancy, just a plain ordinary wooden table. There was a red and white checkerboard table cloth spread out on it today. Everyone sat down around the table and I looked at my family.

Adrianna was sitting next to Celine, trying to act proper for a little and then dropping the act and started a conversation up with Damien over if dance is a sport or not. Celine was watching Wyatt capturing ladybugs that were crawling on the pathway mesmerized. Henry was also watching Wyatt intensely, laughing and clapping when a bug was dropped on Celine's head and she started freaking out. Yes, this was my family. And I loved them to death.

"Now." I said, getting everyone's attention while opening the basket. "What has our dear chef given us to eat today." When I saw the food, happy memories flooded back. I pulled out 8 cheese sticks and 20 chocolate chip cookies. I passed out a cheese stick to everyone. Henry was the first to speak after looking down at it. "What is this?" he asked, waving it. "A cheese stick." I said and after looking at his confused expression, I sighed and started to show what to do. "Watch." I said and opened the package. I pulled a string of the cheese off and popped it in my mouth. Henry, Wyatt and Damien followed right away. Celine looked at Adrianna who was looking at me. "Father says that is inappropriate to eat with our hands." Adrianna said. "Who cares." I stated. "Be a kid.

I laughed when I saw Henry eyeing the basket. "So you guys have never had a cheese stick before?" I asked. "No." a deep voice said from behind me. Maxon sat down next to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. The children looked at their father in disbelief about the cheese stick and kiss. I eyed Queen Amberly walking along one of the pathways and I stood up. "Queen Amberly, are you going to tell me that it is true that you son has never had a cheese stick before?" I exclaimed and Amberly laughed. "No he has not." she replied. Damien had already jumped on the opportunity and showed his father how to eat a cheese stick.

Once I brought out the cookies though, the cheese sticks were forgotten. Maxon slapped my arm playfully. "Stop." he said, pretending to be serious. I smiled knowingly, once again looking at my entire family. My family. My perfect family.

* * *

"Maxon, we need to talk." I said that night after I had put the children to bed. Maxon looked at me worriedly. "What happened." he asked. I smiled and looked down. Maxon gasped, guessing what I was going to ask. "Yes, I want another baby too." he said, giving me a hug and kissing my forehead.

We got to bed late, finishing up documents and we fell to sleep right away. But instead of welcoming pleasant dreams, nightmares invaded mine.

**Please review and follow! I will tell all about the nightmare tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! We have more than 75 reviews! (*jumping for joy around the room*) There is going to be Maxon's point of view in one of these chapters coming up. Now the new goal is 100 reviews by chapter 22 or 23. I will try to throw a few curve balls to stir up some conversation. Sorry about the no thanks today, but I want to get right to the story.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 16:

_I was walking in the palace, dressed in black. Adrianna walked next to me, a solemn expression on her face. I opened my mouth to say something when someone walked through me. My mouth hung open for a second, until I waved my hand in front of Adrianna's face. Her eyes were glazed over. I noticed the no rise and fall of her chest and we were laying down. "Poor Adrianna. Oh poor little spoiled brat. Got what you deserved. Bringing back America." I heard someone mutter from the shadows. Tears were forming in my eyes. "Adrianna." I whispered, holding my ear to her chest. Nothing. "Come back." I whispered softly in her ear before giving her a kiss on the forehead._

_ "She doesn't need to be alive." A voice spat from behind me. "She brought back someone who worked with the rebels. You." My eyes widened as I turned around to find Maxon holding Kriss under his arm. A gun pointed at me, his finger on the trigger, he gave me a sickening smile. "You never really that amazing to begin with. You never held my love. You played me, but I played you the entire time. Goodnight America." He said my name as if it was venomous. He pulled the trigger and black consumed me, one last thought dominating my mind. Why?_

I woke up startled and sweating. Maxon was up a second later. "What's wrong America?" he asked, pulling me close to his chest. I realized that I was shaking in fear. I looked Maxon in the eyes, knowing what we had to do. "Maxon, we need to get away. Far away."

Maxon looked more confused than ever when I said this. "Well, not us, the kids. Let them live a normal life without being constantly attacked by rebels. Live their childhood." Maxon was about to interrupt but I put up my hand to stop him. "I suggest not one of the provinces far away and near the south. More north, like Kent." Worry filled Maxon's face. "How are we supposed to raise them for palace life?" he asked, looking dejected. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I will be upgrading Marlee to be their supervisor and teach them about the palace ways. We can send them with a good sum of money so nothing will be poor. They will return when they are 15, so they can get used to the palace once more." "I will think about it America. I will think about it." Maxon said, before laying back down to get some more rest.

* * *

A guard knocked on my study door. I was standing up to answer it when the rebel alarms rang. Instead, I now scrambled to a bookshelf in the corner. I tugged on one book and the bookshelf swung open, revealing a passage way down. I closed the bookshelf as the door to my study flew open. "Search the room. She has to be in here somewhere." I heard a voice say. I ran down the pathway as quietly as I could, wincing when I recalled the voice. Jamar.

I was entering in the passcode to the safe room when I heard movement behind me. "So we meet again." Jamar said, coming out of the shadows, a gun pointed at me. I heard beeps coming from inside the safe room unlocking the door. "Your highness." Jamar added before firing. I dodged the first bullet but the second one pierced my stomach. I managed to stay upright as the door behind me opened just enough to pull me through. The door slammed shut and I realized the pool of blood on the floor was my own. "Stay with me America." Maxon whispered softly before I let me eyes close, hopefully no for the last time.

My eyes fluttered open to find Maxon with the entire family sitting next to me. "She's awake!" Henry shrieked. I was glad the kid started warming up to me, not holding grudges. Maxon rushed over to my side. "The baby." he said swallowing and I knew what he was going to say. "Didn't make it." I let Maxon's hand encompass mine. "But, I thought about what you were saying and I agree, it is too dangerous here. Now with the last steps to eliminating the caste system starting to happen, I think your idea is the best option we got."

* * *

Marlee was thrilled to go back to Kent with Carter. I told the children with Maxon a few days ago about their move. Today was their send off. From now on, they had different names since the country thought they were in England. Adrianna squeezed me one last time and I found a tear escape from her eye. "Everything will be okay." I whispered. "I will try to come and visit, okay?" Adrianna nodded, unable to speak. "Now go enjoy your childhood and live up to everything I know you can." I kissed the top of her head before letting her walk to the car with the rest of her siblings. Maxon and I waved to them, smiling but tears pooling up in out eyes. "I love you." I called out after the car that was holding my children. Taking them away. Away, but safe.

**How was the chapter? Sorry that it was a little short but please review and follow and fav. There is also a poll on my profile on how Adrianna will develop personality wise. Please go and vote. Thanks. Lerve you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry I posted the wrong document earlier, those two were right next to each other, so I chose the wrong one by accident. Please vote in the poll that is on my profile page, it plays a large role in the next chapter or two. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, but I yet again want to get to the writing today even though it is a short but very important. Also, my laptop is dying and I can't find my cable. I also decided to do Adrianna's point of view in this chapter since what she experiences away from America is important. **

**enjoy**

Chapter 17:

***Adrianna's point of view***

The mansion I was supposed to live in for the next four years life was huge. It was a sleek white modern design, everything without one spot on it. Glass windows lined the walls, letting us see out from the inside, but not in from the outside. A pool was placed in back and Balconies from every floor provided a perfect place to view the pool or the sunset. "Ready?" Ms. Marlee asked, wringing her hands together. I nodded my head, I was as ready as I ever would or could be at all.

My room was on the top floor, a balcony overlooking the pool. It was smaller than my old room at the palace, but it was big. I was glad the color changed from white to a mint green on my wall, but the bed was still white and so was my desk, dresser and closet doors. A green and light brown bed spread was set up, tons of pillows taking up half of the bed. I walked over and collapsed onto it. Welcome life that awaits me.

I was given a cell phone, hologram and special stuff and all. The case was grey that read that had an owl on it. There were no maids, or butlers here so I just did all of my unpacking myself. I needed to go shopping for clothes so I would not be recognized and I needed hats and makeup to hide my face and hair. As I put books on the bookshelf in one corner of the room, I paused. I threw the book onto the bed. _The Little Mermaid._

Celine was living right down the hall on my side while the entrance to the boys' rooms were on the right. Sh obviously loved her room because she came out laughing and smiling. "Ready?"Ms. Marlee asked, taking my arm and leading me to the living room. Everyone else was already there. Marlee cleared her throat, getting all of our attention. "Now you probably know by now that you all have to chooses new names to live by." Great, the icing on top of the cake.

Wyatt was the first to answer with his name. "I want to be called Marcus." Marlee nodded her head and wrote that down for everyone to remember. "I want to be Zachery." Damien said quickly after not wanting to be in the shadow of his brother. Henry took his time, not caring if Celine went before him. "I want to be named Lauren." Celine stated quietly, then repeating it for Marlee to hear. I still was left without an idea for what my name would be when Henry answered. "I will be Toby." I had a feeling the idea for the name came from Wyatt and Damien, but it was a good name. Then an idea hit me. Everyone looked at me expectantly for an answer. "I want to be Tatiana."

**sorry for the short chapter ad the wrong document before, just don't forget to review, follow and vote on my profile. Lerve you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Again, I am sorry about last chapter's wrong document. I updated the last one incase you guys are just viewing this one now, I would recommend reading the other one since it affects this one a lot. And I can't believe you guys remembered the chapter was from my other book! But instead of rambling on, I will get to the writing and treat you guys to an extra long chapter. **

**enjoy**

Chapter 18:

***Adrianna's point of view 4 years later***

"See you later." I called out waving to Ms. Marlee on my way to high school. I was meeting Nicole by her house. I pushed on the ground and put both feet on my skate board. My backpack was never heavy since I got most of my work done at school. I looked down at my black Vans before looking back up again. I was almost at Nicole's house.

"Hey Tatiana!" she called out, walking towards me, her skate board in one arm. She was wearing raspberry colored jeans with a light gray muscle tank. A black fedora on her blonde hair looked perfect, complimenting the outfit. "Not to shabby." I said smiling. "Not too bad yourself." Nicole said before putting her skate board on the ground. "Lets go." she said before pushing off.

Of course Nicole didn't think the outfit was bad. She had helped me find the shirt for it. I had a grey muscle tank on with the Coca Cola symbol printed on it. Apparently Coca Cola was a big soda company back then until it was found with poisons in the soda, bringing down the company's reign over soda. The black jeans looked fine with the outfit, but Nicole would have said there was too much black except for my red hair which is now darker than it was before to not be as recognized. I also had to get a tan and wear green eye contacts. But to stay safe, you have to do what you have to do.

When we reached the school yard I got off of my skate board and picked it up. Nicole was my best and only friend so we walked to our lockers not joined by anyone else. Except for the popular. Dumbed down to the brain of a fly, everyone adored them for some reason, but I wouldn't care if they all took a trip to hell and didn't return. Thank god they really didn't like me that they tried to ignore me the best they could. "Nicole." the lead dumbass said, starting the much dreaded conversation.

Arianna, ug her name sounded too much like mine, was wearing of course half a shirt and shorts that rose up her but. Talk about a gag moment. "Please tell me why you still don't hangout with us?" she asked in a sickly sweet way only she would be able to do since the rest of us had more self respect. "Why do you hang out with that piece of trash?" See, if the castes were not demolished like they were now, she would never have talked to Nicole or me. Arianna's family used to be Twos while Nicole's family used to be wealthy Fours. "I don't hang out with assholes who cant find clothing that is their actual size. Or people that don't have brains bigger than a peanut." She turned on her heel after hearing the bell. "Bye." Nicole said extra cheery walking away, rolling her eyes in disgust.

* * *

I was in the middle of silence when the million year old intercom turned on. "Is Adrianna Shreave in your class?" the woman asked and my chest tightened when she used my real name. Unless it was that day. "There is no Adrianna Shreave here." Mr. Ward, my science teacher, answered ignoring the few chuckles at the secretary's mistake. "Oh, sorry my bad, is there a Tatiana Woodwork?"

Everyone's eyes stared at me. "Yes." Mr. Ward called out. "Tell her someone will be on their way to escort her out." I looked at Nicole and scribbled down a message for her. After reading it, she shook her head yes. I didn't have time to mouth thank you before the visitor came in, the entire room in awe. "Dad!" I said, running from my chair and flinging myself into his arms for a hug. I could feel the burning stares on my back, but I didn't care. Nicole brought my books on her way out to the bathroom.

"So, um dad." I started, mumbling then clearing my voice. "Cam Nicole come and do the palace education program with me since she is my only friend and I would feel alone at home and then she won't have anyone here and." I would have rambled on if my father hadn't stopped me. "I had a feeling this would happen since I kept up to date with Marlee and she said Nicole here was your best friend. I already talked to her mom and Nicole is allowed to come to the palace with us where she will continue her education which was her mother's request." I looked at Nicole who was walking next to us, her mouth hanging wide open. "Would you?" I asked quietly. And all Nicole could do was nod. Yes.

I grabbed my skateboard from my locker with Nicole. "I can't believe that you are coming." Nicole looked away. "I am so sorry i couldn't tell you earlier, but I couldn't. I probably would have been killed and you too since you were the closest to me." Nicole looked at me. "It stung a little that you are my best friend and you didn't even tell me your real name. But if what you are saying is true, than I am glad you didn't tell me because I like living." she smiled at the end and so did I

America came to greet me by the front. You could tell she was restraining herself from running and giving me a hug. Instead, I did that. "I missed you mom." I said as she hugged me back. I could feel her tears wetting my shoulder but I didn't care. I never did care if the tears were happy and hers.

Getting into the car, which was a limo not a car, felt weird. Skateboarding was my main transportation for the past few years. But the plush seat were so comfortable that I soon felt at home and safe the entire way the palace. My beautiful cage.

**So. if any of you want to see the outfits, the link is on my profile. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, follow and fav. I also have closed the poll so NO MORE voting is open.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, but what really is awesome is that there are only 6 more reviews until we get to 100 and I haven't even made chapter 20 yet! The idea for this chapter came from my lovely friend selectionprincess59 and I think it will make this story even more amazing than before. Thank you so much for the brilliant idea!**

**selectionaddiction: thank you so much**

**enjoy**

Chapter 19:

_***after children leave 4 years ago***_

_**Maxon's point of view.**_

I watched the car drive down the road and out of sight before looking down at America. Her face was covered in makeup because of tears. I wanted to just curl up and do the same thing, but I had to stay strong. I had just let the most precious things leave my life and go to someplace where they will be safe. That thought comforted me, but I knew the long list of terrible thoughts would soon topple over it. Yes they were safe, but I wouldn't see them everyday. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I blinked a few times before kissing America's head. "Shh." I said, trying to sooth her, holding her closer. "Everything will be okay."

I was called away to a meeting where I was going to be writing a speech for the day which would become a national holiday celebrating the end of the castes. The numbers. The restrictions. I didn't pay much attention, letting the advisors argue among themselves. Thankfully, they knew what happened and didn't try to push me out of my funk.

As I walked into the bedroom, I couldn't find America. My chest tightened at first until I heard music coming from a room. I walked into America's closet. It had doubled in size when Celeste was here since she insisted that she needed more closet room. I shook my head in disgust when I thought of Celeste trying to get her out of my mind forever.

America had hit the last note on her piano when I walked into the room. "Hey." I said lamely, trying to smile a little, but it fell as soon as I saw America's red puffy eyes. I walked over and sat on the bench, embracing her in my arms. "I miss them." she whispered, her voice weak. I squeezed her. "So do I America. So do I."

* * *

**_*Arianna's point of view morning of last chapter* (selectionprincess59's idea)_**

Tatiana and Nicole entered the school yard with their skateboards tucked under their arms. I rolled my eyes, trying to focus on what Brad, my boyfriend was talking about. "So then I caught the ball, and ran like 30 yards." Ug, he was talking about football again. I focused my attention back on Tatiana. I hated that girl. Truly despised her being.

Stealing my best friend was overrated, that only happened in the movies. But yet it happened and it stung unlike I thought it would if i didn't fight back. Sure, I gave away Nicole's most embarrassing secret, but that was no reason to ditch me. Of course if Tatiana hadn't showed up, she still would be my best friend. My rock. But she came and I was ditched. I still had plenty of friends being the most popular girl in school, but none knew me like Nicole did.

After hearing Nicole's comment, I wanted to shrink into a corner and cry. That couldn't be the girl I once knew. The girl who once was my accomplice in everything. But I rolled my eyes and walked away as if nothing happened. Brad's strong arms wrapped around my waist and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah."

Science was torturous like usual. Tatiana was a total nerd and knew everything. She didn't speak much of her family other than her siblings so I don't know if she was a book nerd or it was just extremely easy to her. The intercom crackled to life. "Is Adrianna Shreave in your class." I sat up right away, confused. The princess would not be here, she was in England. Unless. "There is no Adrianna Shreave here." Mr. Ward answered. "Oh, sorry my bad. Is there a Tatiana Woodwork?" I looked over at Tatiana. As she got up, my guess was confirmed. Yeah right, my brain was not the size of a peanut.

When I got to school the next day, I searched the yard. No Tatiana, no Princess Adrianna. And no Nicole. I turned on my phone and called her mom. "Is Nicole okay?" I asked sweetly. "She isn't at school today so I wanted to know if she was sick or anything." Nicole's mom huffed into the receiver. "Nicole left with the princess and is now attending class at the palace. Now, I wouldn't want to keep you. Good bye Arianna." I still stood there even when she hung up on me. Nicole was gone. I fixed nothing. And I didn't even say good bye.

* * *

_***Adrianna's point of view***_

The maids had tried to take Nicole to the boarding room bedrooms, but was stopped by my father who informed her that she would be sleeping in one of the bedrooms nearby my own. "Hello Princess Adrianna." A maid said as she passed by me in the hallway. I stared at the maid not recognizing her at first. "Lucy." I said and ran to give her a hug.

"I can't believe you used to live here." Nicole said in amazement. "Its not that bad." I said, joking. There was a knock on my bedroom door, so I left Nicole to admire the room. I opened it to find Sylvia. "Just because you have only come back and are princess doesn't mean you can skip school. Or your friend here either. Come on, we have to get you to music class."

Apparently, some project was due today that you had to write your own piece of music and perform it. Most of the class had gone by the time Nicole and I got to the room. Sylvia stared at Nicole and I expectantly. "You can play an old piece of music. " she motioned towards the variety of instruments set up in the front of the class. Nicole grabbed the guitar and started playing a song she had memorized. I was glad she went first because that gave me more time to think of my song. When Nicole's song ended, I walked over to the piano. Everyone stared me down. I bet they remembered me being like a music prodigy when I was younger.I looked up the piece of music on the tablet attached to the piano. I set my hands on the keys and began to play.

_"You've got the words to change a nation  
But you're biting your tongue  
You've spent a life time stuck in silence  
Afraid you'll say something wrong  
If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?_

_So come on, come on_  
_Come on, come on_

_You've got a heart as loud as lions_  
_So why let your voice be tamed?_  
_Maybe we're a little different_  
_There's no need to be ashamed_  
_You've got the light to fight the shadows_  
_So stop hiding it away_

_Come on, come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_  
_So put it in all of the papers,_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_They can read all about it_  
_Read all about it, oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_

_At night we're waking up the neighbours_  
_While we sing away the blues_  
_Making sure that we're remembered, yeah_  
_Cause we all matter too_  
_If the truth has been forbidden_  
_Then we're breaking all the rules_

_So come on, come on_  
_Come on, come on,_

_Let's get the TV and the radio_  
_To play our tune again_  
_It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_  
_There's no need to be afraid_  
_I will sing with you my friend_

_Come on, come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_  
_So put it in all of the papers,_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_They can read all about it_  
_Read all about it, oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_

_Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people_  
_So when did we all get so fearful?_  
_Now we're finally finding our voices_  
_So take a chance, come help me sing this_  
_Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people_  
_So when did we all get so fearful?_  
_And now we're finally finding our voices_  
_Just take a chance, come help me sing this_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_  
_So put it in all of the papers,_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_They can read all about it_  
_Read all about it, oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_  
_So put it in all of the papers,_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_They can read all about it_  
_Read all about it, oh"_

I sat there for a moment to registering the applause. Standing up slowly and awkwardly, I took a bow before joining Nicole in the back of the room. "Why did you sing that song?" She whispered when Sylvia got back to teaching. "My mom wrote that and I thought it would remind us of the old days and the reasons why we should be happy for where we are today. Plus, I really love that song." I said, keeping my eyes focused on the board. I flicked them over to Nicole for a second to see her nod her head thoughtfully. "You were amazing." she said catching me off guard. I smiled. "You too." We focused on the lesson after that, so I did not notice the pair of eyes staring at me. Proud.

**So, if you want to hear the song, look up Read All About It by Emeli Sande. It should be part three. Please review, follow and fav. It would be amazing if we got 100 reviews by chapter 20 was posted. Hoped you liked the different points of view.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post last night. I was just so tired, but I guess that is what happens after you dance for 5 hours straight. Hope you all like this chapter. I think I am going to change back to America's point of view and put in Adrianna's from time to time. Review and write 1 if you just want America's point of view or write 2 if you want America's and Adrianna's point of view. And only 3 more reviews until we reach 100!**

**enjoy**

Chapter 20:

_***Back to America's point of view***_

I was glad Adrianna was back and had brought Nicole with her. She needed someone to be with her while her sibling were in Kent, although Maxon and I agreed on shortening the time to come back to 11 meaning Damien and Wyatt would return in 4 years. I smiled as I walked down the corridor leading to the conference room. The palace felt warmer with my children returning.

"We need to know how they are getting into the palace." one of my advisors exclaimed, gesturing to no one in particular. The reformers had been attacking, but not as serious as the rebel attacks used to be. Now that we had made piece with the rebels, Illea had been prospering until people who wanted the castes back started revolting. They never killed anyone, just trying to scare us wanting to get us to change back into the old ways, thus leading to their names, the reformers.

Francesca, one of my advisors, looked at me expectantly. I blushed, realizing I didn't pay attention, something a queen should never do. Sighing, Francesca repeated the question. "What do you think we should do your Majesty." I thought for a second, forming an idea in my head. "Follow them. Insert a spy, one really good at acting but strong enough not to change morals during the process. Observe from a pedestrian stand point and see who the people are and what caste they used to belong to." I looked at the clock on the wall. "And the concludes our meeting for today. Thank you for your time and good-bye."

I entered Maxon's study to find him hunched over his desk, papers everywhere. Engrossed in his work, Maxon didn't even notice my entrance. I closed the door quietly behind me and walked over to behind him. I put my hands on his shoulders and he looked up at me. Butterflies danced in my stomach for a quick second after looking into his eyes. They vanished when I kissed the top of his head though. His blonde hair was messy, probably from running his hand through it. "Take it easy." I said. "You don't have to work yourself to death. Your daughter just came back. The country will understand if you spend time with her." Smiling up at me, Maxon stood up to give me a peck on the cheek. "How was I so lucky to have found you?" he asked and I laughed. "I don't know"

* * *

We had the royal family of England coming over today. Queen Juliana and King Thomas had two sons. Prince Darren, the eldest and Prince Aiden. I was waiting for them in the Grand Hall when Adrianna along with Nicole came over to accompany me. They had changed out of their uniforms and into ball gowns. Nicole was dressed in a gold halter top ball gown. Her dark brown hair was slightly curled, giving it volume. This was almost the opposite of Adrianna whose hair was straightened and wore an ice blue strapless ball gown that looked like a material was wrapped around her, complimenting her figure. The little crown with pearls embedded in it completed the look.

Prince Darren could not take his eyes off of Nicole the entire time which did not bother me that a girl was getting more attention from a prince that my own daughter was. Adrianna liked the Prince of Spain better anyway. "So," Darren said, clearing his throat for no reason. "Where are you from Nicole?" surprised that the prince was talking to her, Nicole answered slowly. "Kent." Darren nodded his head at the answered and looked down at his plate. I laughed slightly, too quiet for anyone else but Maxon to hear.

I was leaving the dining room when Queen Julianna grabbed my arm. "Keep that peasant girl away from my son." she said through clenched teeth. I took a breath. "I can not stop love. It was attempted once before and the person ended up dead too soon. She is not my daughter anyway." I lifted my chin up a little higher almost in a challenge sort of way. "Good night." I said before turning around and continuing.

I stopped at my bedroom door and I heard moans through the door. I didn't want to enter, scared of what was there. But another reason came up a second later. A reformer was standing at the edge of the hallway, a gun pointed at me. Don't move, he mouthed slowly while walking towards me.

**Sorry the chapter was short, but please review follow and fav anyway. I would greatly appreciate it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! We have 100 reviews! (* squeal and jumping up and down with joy*) Thank you all, it means so much that words cannot even bein to describe the happiness I am feeling right now.**

**agb1700: Maybe, I guess you will just have to wait and see.**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123: Maybe she will die or maybe not. *smiles evilly and cackles.***

**enjoy**

Chapter 21:

_***Adrianna's point of view earlier when welcoming British royals.***_

Nicole and I stood by my mother when the British family walked in. Queen Juliana and King Thomas entered first followed by their two sons, Darren and Aiden. I had known Darren since I was little, thus resulting in our friendship. I smiled at him and his eyes lit up when he saw me. He mouthed hello before looking over at Nicole. His mouth opened a little in awe. I had to admit, Nicole looked stunning. Darren stood by his parents until my mother led them away. Once they were out of sight though, he walked over and gave me a hug. "Hello." he said in the middle of our hug. "Hi." I replied softly.

Aiden broke up our hug by trying to squeeze in. I laughed as we parted away from Aiden who looked terribly disappointed he didn't participate in our amazing reunion. "Darren, this is Nicole." I said pointing over to my best friend. Darren took her hand and kissed it. "Ah, the beautiful one over here. Hello Nicole." His British accent made the words sound romantic and Nicole blushed. I smiled, forming an idea. Darren had not taken his eyes off Nicole the entire time in the beginning so now I could do something with that.

"Well," I started getting everyone's attention. "Since you couldn't keep your eyes off of Nicole earlier Darren, why don't you take her out to see a movie in the palace cinema. Dress like normal teenagers and do something fun. Have dinner after the movie. Take a walk." Darren blushed a little when I said that but not as badly as Nicole. "What?" Darren asked. "I am not even here and hour before you set me up on a date? Man can't a man ever get some piece. But it would be an honor to take this gorgeous lady here out. What do you say Nicole?" For a moment, Nicole was speechless before answering. "Yes."

* * *

I helped Nicole choose a fuchsia colored skater skirt and matched it with a white shirt that had puffy sleeves. Her hair stayed down and we removed all of her make up. Shaking, I could tell Nicole was nervous. "Calm down." I said. "You will be fine. Trust me." There was a knock on the door before Nicole could answer. I opened it and found Darren in tan khakis and a blue dress shirt. "Nice." I muttered, gesturing for Nicole to get over here. As she walked over, Darren took a sharp inhale of air. Yeah, he liked her a lot.

I saw Nicole and Darren off to the movie theater before making my way back to my room. I was passing by the hall way leading to my parents room when I heard bangs. Afraid, I opened touched underneath paper that was on a table in the hallway, revealing a secret passage way. I climbed in and the doors closed automatically behind me.

I remembered bugging America to show me these tunnels and now I am glad I did. Lights were hanging from the ceiling, lighting the hallway dimly. The walls were thin here between the tunnel and the rooms so I could hear everything. No one was really in their rooms right now since a meeting was going to be held in about 20 minutes and people were ready getting the bedrooms ready for the guests. But one room was not even close to silent.

I heard my fathers voice about 60 feet away from the entrance. There were buttons so you could enter the rooms which was how I planned into getting into my room. But I was scared what I would see if I opened up the wall right here and right now. My fathers voice sounded powerful but his words did not make any sense. "Now." he mumbled a few times with. "Go on, you can do this, and now." You could tell he as drunk. And then I heard another voice and it definitely wasn't America's.

**If you guys want to see Nicole's outfit, go to my profile and the link to the picture will be there. Review and follow!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews, I loved reading them and I think I will answer some questions with this chapter. Plus, in honor of 100 reviews, I will make this chapter extra dramatic and long, hope you like it.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 22:

_***America's point of view***_

The reformer moved closer keeping his gun trained on me. He grabbed my arm and shoved me on the side of a bookshelf. "Don't make a sound." he said through clenched teeth, pushing the end of the gun into the side of my neck. We stood in silence before he started talking. "Now, listen to what I have to say and don't interrupt."

I nodded silently letting him continue. "We know nothing from the past will be reconstructed again, we have changed too much. But we want more of a say. After the caste system was brought down, the 2s and 3s were ignored and now have no say in anything. They lost all the money they earned and no one will listen to us." I thought to my advisors. None of which were old 2s or 3s. I widened my eyes in realization. "I'm sorry." I said looking down, wondering how we ignored them for so long. the man looked at me. "It is not you. It is the King who needs to change. If you want, you can come to stay with us for a little hen you need. After all, the king doesn't appreciate you the way you need to." The gun had lowered from my neck by now, but a look of pity washed over the man's face. "I'm sorry." he said.

I didn't expect what happened next. Of course I predicted going unconscious, but instead I was slapped so hard that red flashed through my vision. I shook my head, trying to clear my vision and when I looked to where the man as standing, no one was there. I was about to start walking when the my bedroom door opened due to the ear piercing shrill of the alarm I jus noticed now.

I did not expect who was going to walk out of the bedroom, but then again I didn't expect many things today at all. who walked out of the bedroom with Maxon thought was the sour icing on top of a badly burnt cake. It was so bad that it made me wish I was knocked unconscious. But I wasn't, so I looked and found Maxon walk out with a grin on his face, followed by a very disheveled...

* * *

I made my way to the safe room in record speed. Of course it wasn't the royal safe room, but I had no intention of going there. Instead, I ran into my bedroom and touched the wall that was behind bookshelf. the bookshelf spun around and I got in, ready to leave the cruel sight before me. The bed was perfectly made but everything else was a mess. Papers were cleared off the desk and thrown on the floor. A bottle was in the corner, broken into shards. I took one glance before realizing it was vodka. I was never more thankful to be enveloped in darkness before.

I don't know how long I was in the safe room but it felt like forever. The entire time I was deciding how to yell at Maxon. There was plan A, which included talk to him coolly and collectively but in a way that would hurt him. But knowing me, that probably would not happen, so I formed a plan B which included a lot of yelling. And then plan C for the worst case scenario.

The doors opened letting in light to reveal Maxon's worried face. You could tell he wasn't drunk anymore. I scowled a him and then I saw Elise behind him and scowled even more. The guards were dismissed almost immediately leaving me, Maxon and Elise alone. "Get out." I told Elise who didn't budge. "Leave." I said, forcing myself to stay calm. "No." Elise said quietly, "I want to know how.." but she didn't get to finish before I cut her off. Literally. By slapping her face. "Get out now." I screamed and she scurried out of the room.

Maxon stared at me in horror. "How dare you slap Queen Elise?" I laughed. "How dare I?" I asked laughing again, getting angrier by the second. "How dare I slap a filthy unworthy pig like her? How dare you!" I screamed, pushing my finger into Maxon's chest. "How dare you cheat on your wife who has done nothing to deserve this." Maxon's face hardened in anger. There goes plan A and B out the window. "You don't slap anyone like that. She of all people deserves respect. She listens to my problems and helps me feel better." Maxon said, raising his voice and his hand, slapping me across the cheek. "While all you do is nothing and sit around all day and do what? Nothing!"

Luckily, I still trained, so he was on the floor in 3 seconds flat, unable to get up. "You listen up here." I yelled, slapping him twice, leaving red marks on his cheeks. "I will not give any respect for any filthy dirty animal who makes my husband cheat on me. And if she's so good, then why didn't you choose her. And you know what? Fight for her. I don't care, and you apparently don't care for me. So go and find your love before I waste it unlike you who wasted mine." I walked over to the balcony and opened the door and leaned slightly on the railing, judging the drop and my surroundings. His room on the third floor was high up, but a tree was close to the balcony. I smirked.

"I am going away." I yelled at Maxon who had gotten up off the floor now, worry filling his eyes when seeing me close to the edge. "And don't even think of following me until the Maxon I love has found his way back again. Not this drunk, sex-craving monster that is standing before me." I looked one last time into those chocolate brown eyes. "Good bye Maxon Shreave. Waste your love well." And with that, I jumped, hearing Maxon's screams as I fell.

* * *

**Please review, follow and fav. It would mean so much. Tell me what you want to happen when you review and i hope I answered all of the old questions. Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I have officially finished school, today being the last day, so I promise about one or two updates a day most of the time. But now I really ad at a cross roads, whether Maxon and America get back together or not. There will be a poll on my profile and vote yes or no. Sorry for the short chapter, but I decided since this is the second one I am posting today, I would be okay to do.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 23:

I smiled to no one when I heard Maxon call out my name. Of course I didn't die, I grabbed ahold of the trunk of the tree by the balcony and was slowly lowering myself towards the ground. "America!" I heard Maxon call out. He sure was loud since I could here him when I was almost touching the ground. "Come back." I stretched one foot to touch the ground and slowly put weight on it. I started walking to the servants quarters silently, realizing I didn't know where to go.

I knocked on a simple wooden door and waited a few moments for it to open. As soon as the person saw me I pushed my finger to my lips. "Sh, be quiet Marlee." I said before being pulled in, surely to be bombarded with questions.

"What are you doing?" Marlee exclaimed showing me to a couch to sit on. "Running away." I answered quietly for some reason. "Why?" Marlee asked, sounding unsure. And then I went through everything that just happened. In the end, Marlee threw her hands up exasperated. "You America are too good for Maxon, but Adrianna needs you. Stay until her 16 birthday. But only go back for the children, after all I hear that Wyatt and Damien are returning soon." I sighed, finally noticing how long it had been since I last saw them. "Okay." I said slowly. "I will go back. But just for the children."

I stayed the night at Marlee's house and left early in the morning. I walked through the garden before someone actually noticed me. That person was Adrianna. Running up, she almost tackled me to the ground in a hug. "I thought you died." Adrianna said into my ear, tears streaming out of her eyes. "But here I am." I replied playfully, making my way up. "Now, let's get inside. I believe that there is birthday party planning to do." Saying that, a smile crept across Adrianna's face, ending in one of those ear to ear grins.

* * *

We were in the middle of choosing the color scheme for Adrianna's Sweet Sixteen, one of the only American traditions that stayed with us for some reason, when a knock sounded at her door. I got up, leaving Adrianna to decide between baby blue or fuchsia, such a difficult decision. I opened the door, surprised with the sight I saw.

Maxon was holding a bouquet of blue roses. "America." He said, relief in his eyes. But I ignored him. I looked back into the room, knowing if I went there, he would just follow. "I have to go to my room Adriana. Good bye." I said, nodding my head sharply before leaving and closing the bedroom door behind me.

Unfortunately, Maxon followed me and grabbed my arm right outside of my new bedroom. I had requested for a new sleeping quarters right now and coincidentally my old room from the Selection was now my room. I groaned as Maxon pulled me to face him. "What do you want Maxon?" I asked looking up at him. "A second chance America, a second chance."

I pulled my hand out of his. "I have given you more than enough second chances Maxon Shreave. Way more than you deserve so consider yourself lucky." I turned to enter my room when Maxon grabbed my arm and turned me to face him again. "Give me a another chance America Shreave. Please, I beg you, let me make things right." I smiled at his attempt at begging. "Maybe there is something you can do." I said, slowly.

"Make me fall in love with you all over again like in the Selection Maxon, just without the other girls. And no drinking, drugs, sex, nothing. Just make me fall in love with you. You have 1 month. I leave after Adrianna's Sweet 16 birthday party. So get to work if you want me to stay." I opened me door and started walking into my room. "And it is not America Shreave right no. It is America Singer."

* * *

**Don't forget to go on my profile and vote in the poll, determining the outcome. Hope you liked the chapter and pleas review, follow and fav.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last night, I went to a party and got home late. Also, I should probably tell you that my wonderful mother thinks I have no social life whatsoever so she decided to limit my use of a computer. I am telling you this since I will most likely be sticking to my 1 chapter a day thing for this story. Anyway, don't forget to vote for the poll that is on my profile. I would love to get to 10 people voting but right now we are at 3, so 5 would be happily accepted too. Now, time for the chapter and my rambling to end.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 24:

I walked out of my room, heading towards the dining room when a guard intercepted me, a note in hand. "For you your majesty." he said and walked away in an instant. I looked down to find Maxon's personal seal on it. I smiled, and opened up the note to find his handwriting filling the page. It had improved since the Selection by leaps and bounds and now it was actually legible. _I have personally invited you to come and eat breakfast with me in my room today. Come as soon as you can. ~Maxon. _I smiled even more, noticing an advisor did not make this, after all, Maxon was not referred to in third person.

I changed my route and walked to Maxon's room, only to find the King himself pacing outside of his door with a single blue rose in his hand. Upon seeing me, Maxon rushed over to my side. "Hello Lady America." He said into my ear, the whisper tickling me. I laughed quietly and replied. "Good morning King Maxon." He slung one arm around my shoulders after opening the door to his room, laughing at our attempt at formalness. I don't blame him.

There was a table filled with breakfast foods out on the balcony but we stopped and sat on the bed for a little instead. "How am I doing so far?" Maxon asked yet once again into my ear, and yet once again tickling me. I glanced at him for a second before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Very well." I whispered, getting up and walking to the balcony.

Strawberry tarts filled up one tray by themselves and bacon another. Eggs and pancakes were also being served and so were bagels, toast, eggs benedict, and all other heavenly foods you could imagine. "Everything looks wonderful." I said, settling myself down into a chair. Maxon followed me and sat in the chair across the table. "Glad things a perfect for you my dear." I glared at Maxon and watched him try to keep a serious face which broke into a playful grin much like my expression. "I," I said pronouncing each and every word clearly. "Am not your dear."

* * *

Adrianna's party was coming up, only a week away from today. Last minute decoration plans and ideas had to be done by today. So, I went to go have a meeting with Sylvia to see how everything was coming along, especially the cake. It was chocolate. Adrianna inherited that like from her father for sure, Kriss hating anything fattening.

The color scheme was decided to be fuchsia so all shades of pink close to fuchsia was being used. "Are you sure that we are good?" I asked a very annoyed looking Sylvia who was clutching a clip board as if it was her only way to escape me. "Yes America." she said, letting out an exasperated breath. "Everything is good. We ordered everything and the cake has all the ingredients needed to make it in the refrigerator. So stop worrying, I have this under control."

I walked away from Sylvia defeated, my want to help rejected. I found myself walking past the guards who stood by the garden doors in a matter of minutes. Letting my legs take me wherever I wanted, I found myself at a bench. It took me a moment to recognize it, but it was Maxon's and my bench. I sat down, and stared at the grass for a minute and looked back up to find a face in front of me.

**Sorry for the short chapter but my time is limited and it is almost up. Review, follow and fav. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE. THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! Now, I have closed the poll and the winner will be revealed in the chapter. I would also like to let you know that the were more than 10 votes, which was so awesome! Now I know that this is wasting your time by writing a long authors note, so I will now move on to the chapter!**

**enjoy**

Chapter 25:

I looked into Adrianna's green eyes and for a second, Aspen's green eyes flashed through my memory. I quickly shook that out of my head though. "Yes?" I asked expectantly, smiling. "Are you going to help me choose my dress or what?" she asked excitedly, almost unable to contain her happiness. "We are buying my dress today!" She said and bounded down the pathway inside. I laughed and followed her.

"Now, even though there is no limit, spend the money carefully." Maxon told Adrianna, handing her a gold credit card. "Have fun my little girl." Maxon finished, wrapping Adrianna into a hug and kissing the top of her head. "Love you too daddy." Adrianna said, untangling herself from his arms, ready to get going, but not before she kissed his cheek. And in that moment, I finally understood how much Maxon loved photography. It was his way of keeping a moment in time stuck forever and I probably would do anything to keep this one of just a daughter and father showing their love.

I let Adrianna run free in the dress shop with Nicole as soon as we got there. We traveled out of the castle and to a dress shop in Angeles. Racks upon racks upon racks were literally stacked inside the store somehow. It only too a few moments for both Nicole and Adrianna to venture out of the maze of dresses and towards the dressing rooms to try them on.

I think we sat there for at least an hour trying on just the dresses Adrianna brought back, and then 30 minutes for the ones Nicole brought back. I of course chose one dress. While the girls chose bold colors I decided to work with the color scheme and choose a black dress which would look good in a room decorated with fuchsia objects. It was strapless and had a belt of jewel flowers around the waist. Of course it was short since after all, Adrianna requested for one of those parties where people wore short dresses, almost like Maxon's party I threw for him, but without the alcohol of course.

Adrianna ended up choosing the dress I picked out, which made me so proud that my taste was not out of style yet. The dress complimented Adrianna perfectly, accenting her hair and any shoes that she would wear with it. Unfortunately, the dress cost a fortune, enough to feed my family for months when I was a five. But then again, money wasn't an issue any more.

* * *

I stayed with Sylvia the rest of the week, planning, preparing and supervising everything for the party. Finally, the big day was here. I helped Adrianna get changed into her dress and she looked stunning. Her hair was curled so that all of it was on one side. She wore silver pumps and a silver flower tiara, on that Maxon and I promised to have made for her on her sixteenth birthday. Of course we gave it to her a day early, but only to wear to the party. Tears started to form in my eyes as I looked at the beautiful young woman who was standing before me. The girl who I met when she was six. "You are beautiful." I said, pulling Adrianna into a hug.

I was not allowed into the ballroom until the party had started and even then, I only slipped in unnoticed instead of making a grand entrance. Maxon however, walked down the long staircase with Adrianna in his arm. He spotted me as soon as he was off the stairs and made his way towards me after Adrianna left to join her friends. "So," he asked, mumbling into my ear, "Are you staying?" The thing was, I didn't know the answer to that question myself yet.

I just smiled as a response before walking to the seas reserved for us. Maxon followed and we watched the party. I did not go up and dance because Adrianna asked us not to dance with our **fabulous** skills since we would draw too much attention. Maxon rested his hand on top of mine when we sat in our seats. I realized a few seconds after that, I smiled when he did that.

The party seemed to finish in no time. The cake was amazing and Maxon loved it after all chocolate cake was his favorite dessert. He also made a speech about Adrianna and embarrassed her when he mentioned her being a baby and how she would annoy the staff to death. We let Adrianna see her guests off so Maxon pulled me into the hallway to ask the dreaded question of the night.

"Are you staying?" Maxon asked, looking me in the eye. I swallowed, finally making my decision. "I'm sorry Maxon." I said quietly before kissing his cheek and hurrying away, leaving a frozen and heartbroken Maxon behind.

* * *

When the door creaked open to the room, a huge smile swept across my face. Maxon rushed towards me, pushing me back onto the bed I was sitting on, kissing me. "I thought you left." Maxon mumbled into my ear. I smiled before kissing him on the lips again. "Like I could ever leave you Maxon." I replied. "You are just too amazing and I love you way too much."

**So, that was the final decision, Maxon and America stay together. Sorry id you voted for them to separate. If you want to see Adrianna's dress and crown, the link will be on my profile. Please review, fav and follow.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I decided to do a short authors note at the top and then at the bottom, mention everyone who followed this story so far! And guess what! Almost 10,000 people viewed this story! That is amazing, thank you so much! I am going to warn you in advance, this chapter is going to be in different points of view again. Now, since I will keep this note short, onto the chapter.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 26:

_***Arianna's point of view* (yep, she's back)**_

I wore a royal blue strapless dress to Adrianna's Sweet Sixteen party. It clung tightly to my body and little silver stones wrapped around my side. I wore silver stilettos with an open toe to complete the outfit. I looked in the mirror once more before sighing. I was so excited when I received an invitation in the mail. Now it was the perfect time to get revenge and show Nicole that she should have stuck with me, not that needy prissy princess.

The limo driver opened my door for me to get out. Slowly, I exited the car, sure to make sure everyone was watching. Brad came out after me and wrapped one arm around my waist. I smiled and nodded to the driver before making my way to the palace entrance. It was so beautiful, elaborate gold twists lining the doorframe and guards at either side of the door, holding it open for my entrance.

I spotted Adrianna on the dance floor about 10 minutes after she descended the staircase. Talking to Nicole who was standing next to a boy who, much like Adrianna, was wearing the crown. I made my way over to where they were standing, which was out of her parents' sight. Perfect. Except I didn't know what I was going to say, but I would be walking away with Nicole in the end as **my** best friend.

* * *

***_Adrianna's point of view*_**

I saw Arianna approach Nicole Darren and I as we were talking. "Speak of the devil." I whispered to Nicole before Arianna got here. Nicole looked stunning, as usual, in her short gold dress. The top was covered in gold sequins but the bottom flowed out which really accented her figure. Darren was in a suit, but that was usual for him, although today he attempted cologne, which he rarely ever used. He must have fallen hard for Nicole.

"Hello Arianna." I said, trying to keep my voice and expression as cheery as possible. "Hello your majesty." Arianna said before collapsing into a curtsy. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking. "What brings you here?" I asked afraid to know the answer and when Arianna looked back up, I knew that I asked the wrong question in the end.

"I want to know why you stole **my** best friend, take her to the palace and then spoil her with anything she could imagine?" I looked at Arianna not believing a word she just said, especially the part when she said Nicole used to be her best friend. I gave her a confused look, unable to find words then. She pushed me backwards a little before continuing. "Why do you think that you can walk in anywhere, steal someone's best friend and then tale them with you! It just is not fair." Arianna pushed me again and was beginning to raise her voice, but the music was playing so loudly, almost no one but me heard her.

On her third attempt to shove me, I held her arms firm and still, away from me. "I did not waltz in and steal your best friend, you discarded her and I picked up the pieces unlike you who would rather watch them rot. So stop it and have a good night." I said turning around and ending the conversation, but Arianna pressed on. "Nicole, don't you see how upset I am? How sorry I am?" Arianna asked, giving a pleading look towards Nicole. "Why wait for the rotten fruit to fall when you can climb and pick the best?" Nicole asked before walking away with me, Darren obviously confused, but still holding onto Nicole.

* * *

_***Maxon's point of view* (talking to America after party)**_

I looked down into America's piercing blue eyes. "Are you staying?" I managed after a few seconds to get out of my suddenly dry throat. I dreaded the answer, my heart already cracking from the pressure. I saw America swallow slowly before whispering something. "I'm sorry Maxon." she mumbled before rushing off. It took me a minute to comprehend what she meant. I had lost.

I wandered the hallways for about an hour afterwards. I found myself walking to America's old Selection room. I opened the door, hoping to find her pack, but the room was the way it was after the Selection was done. Clean with no trace of whoever used to stay there. I walked over to the bed and crumbled down onto it, letting tears slide freely down my face. Why did I have to be such and idiot and cheat on my America?

America's smell was still on the pillow, so I sat there for quite some time, just thinking of how many times I went wrong. It must have been at least an hour because a guard came to the room and told me that no one knew where I had gone to and that I should come out soon. I waved the guard away in a haze before getting up and trudging to my room.

When I opened my door and saw America sitting on the bed, my heart literally skipped a beat and jumped for joy. I rushed over and tackled her to the bed, careful to close the door behind me. I kissed her hungrily, wanting more but stopped myself from going too far. "I thought you left." I mumbled into her ear. She smiled before kissing me again, and once more, I was hungry for something bigger. But this time, America pulled out of the kiss. ""Like I could ever leave you Maxon." She said. "You are just too amazing and I love you way too much." And my heart swelled with happiness.

* * *

**How did you guys like the chapter? Please review, follow and fav. And now, the wonderful amazing people who followed my story.**

**1pjlover**

** 1st jumper**

** Asiangrits **

**BeBeXo**

** Berryyy**

** CluelessAngel**

** Cocoa7818**

** Dondon33**

** Kite Toot Heart**

** LizzyRose1**

** MaryWayland**

** PEETAMELLARKLOVER123 **

**Smallbumpsalongtheway **

**Swiggity Swag 12 **

**agb1700**

** asophieyou**

** azrasj**

** fantasybookgirl**

** faye0813 **

**frozengirl16**

** jojo6410**

** jutiev**

** kaylie2000**

** linnearothi**

** luv2read4reading **

**marissalara97**

** prnamber3909 **

**rjme1006**

** ruizerika1999**

** selectionaddiction**

** selectionprincess59 **

**writingismyparadise**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Thank you for viewing my last chapter, it is so amazing! Now, I am not sure if I want to make chapter 30 the last chapter and end what happens, or make a third book. Plus I have had an idea of writing about how Maxon and Kriss ended up getting married instead of Maxon and America at first. So, in the spirit of the upcoming Fourth of July, there will be 2 polls on doing another book and if I should write what happened before The Aide From Another Time. If you some how are unable to vote, just leave your answer as a review. Now, to end the madness of long authors notes and to start the chapter, here we go.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 27:

_***Back to America's point of view***_

I woke up with Maxon still asleep on my right. I slowly and carefully made my way out of bed, not wanting to disturb him. He looked so peaceful as he slept taking the years of stress away. I smiled before grabbing my robe and slippers. I left the room, closing the door as silently as I could. My maids would probably kill me if they saw what I looked like right now. But I didn't care, Damien and Wyatt were returning tomorrow. Just time didn't pass fast enough.

I made my way down to the kitchen, getting curious glances from the staff. "Good morning." I said to the head chef smiling as I passed by. She just waved to me before rushing off to deal with some busboy. I grabbed flour, sugar, eggs, vanilla, salt, baking soda and chocolate chips, somehow managing to balance them as I walked over to a clear counter in the back corner of the kitchen. There already was a stand mixer, so I started mixing the ingredients already having the recipe memorized.

I was adding the chocolate chips into the batter when large arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I looked up to find Maxon looking down at me. I went on my toes and kissed him on the lips quickly before returning to what I was doing. "How was your sleep?" I asked, pouring in the last of the chocolate chips, smacking Maxon's hand away as he tried to grab one. "Good." He said. "Now what are you doing." I mentally rolled my eyes. "Making cookies for Damien and Wyatt." I relied smiling.

I put the dough into a tub and stuck it in the refrigerator for it to rest for 24 hours. Maxon had started to help me clean up by now and I had possibly the best and worst idea of all time. "Maxon?" I asked, grabbing 2 handfuls of flour. He looked down at me and I came close as if I was about to kiss him. But when he opened his mouth, I threw flour in it. Standing in shock, I threw my other handful at him, laughing hysterically. Then he broke into a smile before scooping me up into a hug."I love you." he said before dumping four on my head and rubbing it into my hair. I shrieked and Maxon ran out of the kitchen with me in his arms, thus yet again earning me stare from the staff.

* * *

_***time lapse: 1 day***_

I walked into the middle school lobby with Maxon and Adrianna by my side. This time I was going to get the twins from class. Luckily, they were in the some class right now. "Can you call down Wyatt and Damien Shreave?" I asked the secretary behind the desk who happily obliged. "Ad tell them someone will be on their way down to pick them up."

As I opened the door, Wyatt and Damien's faces lit up with happiness. All the other students sat their with their mouths wide open. "Come on Damien and Wyatt." I said, beckoning to the door. They rushed towards me and I gave them a huge hug. Unlike Adrianna, they didn't want to bring anyone. I think I saw tears forming in their eyes when they saw Adrianna and Maxon. "We missed you guys." I said as the car began the long drive to the palace. And for once, I felt almost whole. Almost.

**So this chapter was more of a filler, but can you still review, follow, and fav anyway? If you have any plot twist ideas, PM me or leave a review! Thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! There were some great reviews for last chapter and some new followers who I will name at the bottom. Also, I apparently am not able to get two polls on my profile at once, so if you want to vote whether to end the series with this book or continue with another one, go to my profile and vote. Thanks!**

**Kiren: I made parts of this chapter with you in mind, so I think you will really like it based on your review to chapter 26. You don't like Arianna Grande right?**

**Soska : The cookies tasted really good. If you actually put your chocolate chip cookie dough in the fridge, it makes the cookies moister. PM me and I can send you the link to one of my favorite cookie recipes.**

**agb1700 : Thank you so much!**

**enjoy**

Chapter 28:

_***Adrianna's point of view***_

I couldn't actually belive Damien and Wyatt were back at the palace for about 2 days after they came back. They had grown so tall since I last saw them which felt like forever. I couldn't even imagine the emotions running through my mom and dad's heads right now. They boys definitely were not the same ones they last saw years ago.

I walked back from bio with Nicole who was listening to a song on her phone which came with the school program. It doubled as a tracker which was probably the main reason it was handed out and of course, the phone had to come with plenty of perks. She started to sing lyrics to the song and I pulled the ear bud out of her ear only to find the chorus of Problem by Arianna Grande playing. Yeah it was old, but Nicole loved it.

I gave Nicole my best disgusted face. "Why are you listening to a screeching cat?" I asked, attempting to raise one eyebrow but failing epically. Nicole smacked my arm playfully. "It does not sound like a screeching cat." she replied smiling. "You're right." I said, looking up pretending to think about something. "It sounds like howling cat scratching their claws against the chalkboard." Nicole rolled her eyes. "You just don't appreciate good music."

* * *

I tugged on the skirt of my uniform which was a royal blue skater dress with black flats. The uniform was very comfortable, but I did miss the dresses my maids created for me. There were only 5 minutes left of this period and then I would go to my room and then wander the palace, free from school. I did not take my eyes off of the clock until the bell rang and I literally jumped out of my seat and bolted for the door.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in." I called out, too lazy to get out of my chair and stop what I was reading. A guard rushed in. "Your mother and father request your company." I groaned as I got out of the chair. "Tell them I will be there in 2 minutes." The guard nodded and left the room closing the door loudly behind him. I checked myself in the mirror before heading towards my parent's office to discuss what was unknown to me.

America opened the door and motioned for me to sit. I walked over to the chair and sat down obediently. Father was starting to fumble with his hand and you could tell he was nervous, so mother just cut to the chase. "Do you want to have a Selection?" she asked me. I was ready for almost any question, except for that one. Except for that one.

"Look," she continued, gesturing with her hands. Must be a little Italian. "We know it is little early, we just wanted to get the question out of the way incase you needed time to decide yes or no." I looked into her eyes and straightened up a little bit to seem more confident. "I will need some time to decide. After all, I am only 16 and I may find someone, so I would not like to go ahead with the idea of having 35 men come in a few years." Wow, I sound powerful and decisive, two things I am not.

But you could tell my parents were proud of my answer. Pride and joy shined in both of their eyes. Father nodded your head. "we understand your decision. And thank you for meeting us on a minutes notice. You can now go back to what you were

* * *

I walked slowly down the hall, afraid I would catch Nicole and Darren in another make out session. Trust me, it is awkward to interrupt those things. I can tell you from experience, As soon as I entered the room though, my maids were jumping up and down. "We have to help you get ready miss!" they squealed, brought me to the vanity and started doing my make up and hair.

I learned not to question my maids since they usually were right in the end. And now was no exception. As soon as I was allowed to ask any questions, a guard entered my room. "Princess, your presence has been requested. The royal family of France have arrived, and so has the royal family of Spain."

**This chapter kind of set up the next one, so please review, follow and fav.** **And now, the fabulous new followers and favs.**

** NEW FOLLOWERS:**

**kaitlyn1**

**je suis la fille en feu**

**emmielee**

**ALL HE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO FAVED MY STORY:**

**1pjlover**

**1st jumper**

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward**

**BeBeXo**

**CashmereHerondale**

**Dondon33**

**LizzyRose1**

**MaryWayland**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123**

**Swiggity Swag 12**

**agb1700**

**fab5goofy**

**fantasybookgirl**

**je suis la fille en feu**

**jojo6410**

**kaitlyn1** **l**

**uv2read4reading**

**rjme1006**

**ruizerika1999**

**selectionaddiction**

**selectionprincess59**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post anything last night, I didn't have anytime since my parents have me taking tests. They want me to be a soccer ref in the league or something. I will admit, it doesn't sound to bad. After all, I am not even 16 and I would be making $27.50 an hour as a sideline ref. But now, lets stop with soccer and get on with the writing and poll reminders. We now have 4 votes on whether to end with this book or write another story. I would love to get to 10 votes at least and will be closing the poll Sunday morning since if I finish with this book, I will have 31 chapters. And thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. This chapter will begin in Adrianna's point of view and then end in America's just for a heads up. And in the light of the 4th of July, I will be writing an extra long chapter today. Ugg, this note was long, so let me stop talking and get to the chapter.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 29:

_***Adrianna's point of view***_

I sighed before smoothing out my skirt and followed the guard out to greet the royal families. We were going to hold the Olympics where all of the countries compete in the biggest competition of all time. It was the first time in years Illea ever participated in the games, never mind hold them. All the royal families were staying at the palace for two weeks, although the English royal family came earlier to come in time for my party. "Here we are Princess." the guard said, gesturing towards the giant doors that were the entrance to the great room. "Thank you," I leaned over to see his name tag. "Officer Williams." I replied before walking away, able to feel the joy radiating from him. No doubt he was smiling. And so was I.

I stood beside my mother and greeted her with a hug. Shocked, she still took the hug. "Honey, you just saw me, what's wrong?" she whispered into my ear. But before I could answer, the French royal family walked in.

King Pierre, was a tall man with a dark tan and black hair. His wife, Queen Daphne was also not bad looking at all, but you could see that she was swimming in pain regret and jealousy. My mothers face hardened when she saw Queen Daphne for reasons she once explained to me when I was younger, thinking I would forget, but I did not. I actually remembered it quite vividly. How she almost got my mother out of the Selection and came close to getting father not to chose America. Thirteen year old twins Prince Chase and Princess Claire walked in right behind them. I leaned over to my mother after watching them for a second. "I felt as if you were going to need it." She glanced over at me for a second before looking straight ahead again. "You are probably right." she whispered.

Princess Claire was exactly like her mother, who ignored my mother completely and walked up to my father. "Maxon!" Queen Daphne exclaimed in her thick French accent before wrapping him up in a hug. A look of happiness and disgust took over my father's face. Obviously he hadn't forgotten what she did but was happy to see a childhood friend. King Pierre though was the opposite of Daphne. He came to my mother first instead of my father for starters. Prince Chase followed him. Even though he and Claire were twins, they could not be so different.

"Nice to see you again Queen America." hae said, giving my mother a polite hug, not flinging himself at her as Queen Daphne did with father. "And you too." she replied, genuinely smiling. "So, my missing Princess Adrianna I have heard so much about must be this lovely young lady over here. Not saying you are not young America." he said winking, playfulness in his eyes. "Yes it is." She seemed to smile even bigger than before if it was possible. He reached out for my hand and kissed it. "It is nice to meet you." I said, curtsying after he let go of my hand. I spied father out of the corner of my eye looking jealously at mother and I.

Damien, Wyatt and Chase ran off to go and show off the palace. Unfortunately, I was stuck with Claire who looked smugly in my direction. As we walked down the hallway, I decided to go and introduce myself to her since she decided to go and ignore my mother and I the entire time. "My name is Adrianna." I started, but was cut off with a palm to my face. "I know who you are. And I don't talk to commoners like you. I wouldn't want to be poisoned from your idiocy." I clenched my jaw and forced myself to talk like a normal person still.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked. "I really wouldn't be talking of idiocy if I were you. After all, anyone with half a brain would have the common courtesy to greet another person in a room who was being your host and hostess for the next two weeks. I would expect more from a spoiled little brat who was provided with one of the worlds better education program." Claire opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off now. "Maybe you should come and live with us "commoners" and then you will actually appreciate things in life. Now, here's your room." I said, pointing towards the door that we were now facing. Putting on my best cheerful face I faced Claire. "Enjoy your room." I stated in a sickly sweet tone rolling my eyes as soon as I turned around.

Of course the Spanish royal family came right after the French, so I had to almost run down the stairs. Of course, on the stairway into the grand room, I tripped on the hem of my skirts and fell into the arms of someone. When I looked up, I looked into the bright blue eyes I knew so well. I quickly untangled myself from his arms and dipped into a curtsy. "Hello Prince Jose." I lifted my head up as I resumed my standing position. "Hello Princess Adrianna." he said before leaving to greet the rest of my family. I walked over to join him, trying to wipe the foolish smile off of my face.

* * *

_***America's point of view***_

I stood by Maxon's side as the Spanish family walked in. King Felipe and Queen Rosa only had one son, reminding me of Maxon, only King Felipe was not as cold as King Clarkson. Queen Rosa was fair skinned and had jet black hair that had been put in a braid that ran down her back. She dressed in red with gold accents, obviously taking pride in her country. King Felipe was only a little tanner than his wife and had light brown hair. Both the King and Queen were tall, which resulted in their tall only son who managed to get the best of both of his parents features.

Prince Jose had jet black hair like his mother and was a little tenner than his father. His most striking feature was his blue eyes. I saw Adrianna rush into the room and trip on her skirt. My breath was caught in my throat until Prince Jose aught her. She blushed as she looked up into his eyes, and backed up to curtsy. Those two were hopelessly in love, it wasn't even funny. You could see it in their eyes.

Maxon and the boys showed the royal family to their rooms and Adrianna quickly walked to her room to get changed. Today, even though it was Saturday, her class had to form groups and perform music either of their own which earned them extra points or music that came out a while ago. Darren was going to school here since he was staying for about a month and a half, so it was only natural for Adrianna, Nicole and Darren to form a group together. "What are you thinking about?" a voice asked from behind me and I turned around to find Maxon grinning stupidly at me.

"I was thinking about Adrianna's performance today. After all we are able to come." Maxon smiled as he walked towards me. "Well," he started, "We could invite the royal families to show off our daughter." I looked up at him, but not before he lifted my chin up a little more and gave me a kiss. "To show off how talented she is." he whispered in my ear. "I will go and invite them." I said, breaking away from his arms. "But if anything bad happens, all the blame is put on you. After all it was your idea."

After inviting everyone I made my way down to the gymnasium. Seats were already filling up. Not with parents, but with maids, butlers, guards, teachers, and servants who helped this school prosper. There were seats in the front left empty, no doubt in my mind that those chairs were reserved for us.

I sat next to Maxon on my right and Daphne on my left. The music had started a little while ago, but I wasn't paying too much attention. I just wanted to hear Adrianna play, but she was the last act. So, to make up for my silence, Daphne began to talk.

"I just wanted you to know," she said, smiling slyly, "that France and Spain are thinking of marrying off our children to help strengthen our relationship between countries when Claire turns 17 and Jose is 21. And I want to tell you, that it is pretty much decided on, so nothing you can do will change it." Daphne straightened up, and I realized how close we were. I looked toward Jose who was staring lovingly at Adrianna who was waiting beside the stage for her turn. Oh, how much pain there will be when he finds out that in 4 years he would be married to someone else. His choice already arranged.

Finally. Adrianna, Nicole and Darren took the stage. "Hey everyone." Adrianna said into the microphone. "I am Adrianna, this is Nicole and this is Darren." I think I heard half of the school sigh when they heard his name. "We will be playing Cool Kids by Echosmith today. Hope you like it." And with that, Adrianna cleared her throat and began to sing.

"She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style.  
And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind.  
Nothing in this world could ever bring them down.  
Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background.  
And she says,

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue.  
Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.  
They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.  
In the fast lane, living life without knowing.  
And he says,

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

And they said,  
"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

There was a standing ovation when they finished. I stood on my feet and clapped, pride flowing out of my every pore. When I sat back down, Daphne was again ready for me. "I don't think that is appropriate for a princess to do." she whispered, so I was the only one able to hear it. "I really don't care what you think Daphne, after all, none of it is your concern." I whisper in reply and walk away to congratulate Adrianna, Nicole and Darren.

**If you want to hear the song, look up cool kids by Echosmith. Please review, follow and fav.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and have voted on my poll. Just as a reminder, the poll closes tomorrow morning EST so make sure to cast your vote. Now, at the end of this book, I will be naming everyone who followed this story and all the guests who have commented many times, (but then make sure you have a unique name). I just wanted to give everyone a heads up, even though this will not be the last chapter. Now, onto adventure in my writer's world.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 30:

Adrianna, Nicole and Darren darted out of the room quickly after the assembly was over. Jose followed them with Damien and Wyatt, and Chase did the same soon after. The only person who stayed with the adults was Claire. She mirrored her mother perfectly, down to every mumbled word and rolled eyes aimed at me. I smiled, considering it funny that they thought they were able to annoy me by acting like jealous teenagers. To me, the reaction was quite the opposite.

With Daphne's words ringing in my ears, I walked over to Queen Rosa who was about to exit. "May we please talk?" I asked, holding my hands in front of me. Relief flooded my body when she smiled and said yes quietly. It reminded me of Elise during the selection before she became a, well you know so there is no need to say it. "Follow me." I smiled, which not only comforted me, but Rosa as well.

I had a maid bring up some tea for Rosa and I to drink while we were talking. "Thank you for coming to talk with me." I started, making my way to my seat from the entrance. "I need to talk to you as well." Queen Rosa said in a strong and confident voice shocking me a little. "Great." I said genuinely.

A young blonde maid scurried in and set the tea down on my desk. I nodded my head in approval and she made her silent exit. I picked up the tea pot and poured both Rosa and myself a cup. Setting it down, I began speaking. "Now, I have heard that Jose has been arranged to marry Princess Claire in four years." Queen Rosa's eyes widened slightly but she stayed silent, waiting for me to finish. "But, I can see that Jose is in love with my daughter Adrianna and she has the same feelings for him. I just want to know why you would break that up."

I took a sip of my tea before Queen Rosa started speaking. "Ah, but I was told that Adrianna had been promised to Prince Darren in two years. That was the only reason why that idea you heard was created. I wanted Jose to marry Adrianna, since as you said, they are in love, but since Adrianna was not available, I had to get him some princess." I almost spit out my tea when she said Adrianna had a prearranged marriage. I slowly managed to swallow it, and I began to talk again, hoping that this conversation would clear more than one thing.

"Is that arranged marriage between Jose and Clair final?" I asked cautiously. Caution soon turned into happiness when Queen Rosa shook her head no. "Is the marriage between Adrianna and Darren final?" she asked, sounding as cautious as I probably sounded. "There never was a marriage between them." She sat the, puzzled for a moment, before a look of realization crossed her face. "Daphne." we both said.

* * *

I found Adrianna in her room, humming to herself. Queen Rosa rushed to her husband to make sure the marriage was called off before any news could spread or and decisions were made final. I could only hope nothing was permanent. It was obvious Adrianna loved Jose. After all, she was humming and checking her outfit over and over again. She wore black riding boots with customized tan riding pants. Adrianna was putting on a gray plaid jacket over a pink blouse. A helmet was under one arm. I could help but picture her as me standing in front of the mirror to impress a boy.

"You look beautiful." I said, entering the room, starling Adrianna. "Mother," she started, but looked behind me, her eyes lighting up. I walked over and gave her a hug. I could feel the heat radiating off of her blush. "Have fun." I whispered in her ear before turning around and passing by Jose who was standing in the door way.

I was going to my room to rest before dinner, when I heard a crash. I ran to the source of the sound which happened to be from my bedroom. "I know you want it." I heard a voice say before there was silence. Unfortunately, the doors were so well built, voices were muffled to almost unrecognizable tones. I creaked my door open a little and disgust and anger panged my heart a little when I saw Maxon and Daphne up against a wall kissing. I didn't miss the upset and wild look in Maxon's eye before I ran away, not looking back, but it didn't matter anymore. He was stronger than her, and I was done.

**Adrianna's horse riding outfit is on my profile if you want to see it. Please review, follow and fav. Also, the end of this chapter was an idea from dakotamo and Guest. Thank you so much!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. Seriously, 11 reviews, that is amazing. I also wanted to let you know that this is the last chapter, but an epilogue and a chapter with all of the songs used will be uploaded soon. But, to stay positive, I will be making another book to end the series. I left the title up to my family this time so sorry if you guys wanted to vote again. This chapter will be in Maxon's point of view because I feel that he has earned the right to show his side of the story after trying to keep America there (I seriously was about to make America leave earlier). **

**enjoy**

Chapter 31:

_***Maxon's point of view ( starts after Adrianna, Nicole and Darren finish)**_

Once Adrianna finished that last word, I clapped and cheered not caring how un-kingly it was. Awkwardly taking a bow, Adrianna left the stage followed by Nicole and Darren. Those three seemed inseparable these days. I got up and walked over to congratulate them, but I paused for a second when I heard America talking to Daphne. Well, more like scolding her. "I really don't care what you think Daphne, after all it is none of your concern." I smiled slightly, and continued on my way.

Most of the children left soon after the performance. America and Queen Rosa disappeared as well. I caught up to King Felipe on my way out, not wanting to be stuck with Daphne or any of her family, although Pierre was nice. I wondered what happed to that engagement with Fredrick. "Hello." I greeted Felipe, nodding my head. Doing the same in return, he answered. "Hello King Maxon." A warm smile crossed his face. "Now, may I have a word?"

I lead King Felipe to my study downstairs. I shut the door and Felipe began to talk right then and there before I sit down. "I have a question about your daughter and my son." "Go ahead, ask me anything." I replied looking him in the eye. "Does your daughter love my son Jose?" he asked. I was confused by this question but answered it anyway. "Yes. Whenever she sees him, the look in her eyes are the same look I get in my eyes when I see America. But why are you asking." An emotion I could not identify appeared on his face, but he wiped it away with a smile a few seconds later. "I just don't want my son getting hurt." King Felipe replied before politely asking to leave. Personally, I was glad to see him leave.

I already had my work cut out for me with the Olympics and hosting all the royal families. The King and Queen of Japan and the royal family of Russia were supposed to come next. I brought a manila folder up to my bedroom sighing. I could only hope America would help me if she decided to come to the bedroom today.

I sat at my desk which faced to window, but making me unfortunately not be able to see who entered. When I heard the door creak open, relief coursed through my body. "Thank god you are here America." I said, turning around, wanting to continue, but my voice died down once a I saw who it was. "Hello Daphne." I said grimly, feeling my body become uptight again.

"What would you like?" I asked, turning back around to my papers. Daphne grabbed my shirt and pulled me around. "I think you know." she whispered into my ear. I looked at her disgusted. "You are married Daphne. And I can't believe you think that I would cheat on America." I left out the again which brought a new wave of anger, hurt and guilt. "Come on," Daphne whined, grabbing my tie and pulling me up out of me chair, shortening my supply of oxygen. "America doesn't give you what you deserve. I could give that to you."

"No, America gives me exactly what I need." I stated angrily. "She brings new ideas and makes sure I stay level headed with reality. What can you give me that she can't?" Daphne now had me pushed up against the wall, still holding my tie tight. "This." she whispered. "I know you want it." she said louder before crashing her lips on mine.

I squirmed trying to get away, but with her holding my tie, my oxygen supply was dependent on her. I heard the door creak open again and this time I saw America look in before ducking back out. I kept moving and finally got out of Daphne's grasp. I ran into the hallway finding America turn a hallway. I chased after her until she hid so quickly, I had no idea where she was. I banged my head against the hallway wall before sinking down to the floor. _Why me? Why me?_ I asked myself, letting a silent tear stream down my face.

**Hey, so I will be naming everyone later in the epilogue. Please review, follow, and fav. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Second time posting today, but this is the epilogue so that kind of dampers the moment. Anyway, I won't be able to post at all next week so I will try to have the next story up by Wednesday the latest. Also, I will be naming everyone who has followed, faved, and reviewed this story at the bottom of he page. And I apologize in advance for the cliff hanger. Now, to start the wonderful epilogue.**

**enjoy**

Epilogue:

_***America's point of view***_

I ran down the hallway, my hair waving behind me. I looked behind me and saw Maxon emerge from the room. Part of me wanted to run to him to find out what happened but the part of me that was bigger wanted to get as far away as possible. So I continued running.

I stopped in the butterfly observatory that was part of the school now, although it was built a while before that. I remember bringing Adrianna there when she was younger and Kriss was still alive. I bunched up my skirt in one hand and climbed up into a tree and sat on a branch that had curled into a seat. I let my tears fall freely, staining my dress. It was a light blue which reminded me of when I was here with Adrianna.

_I was sitting in the tree while Adrianna played and laughed with the butterflies below. She looked up at me, sporting one of those ear to ear grins. "Miss America!" she called out giggling. "Yes?" I asked, sitting up, more alert. "Come down." I looked down at her doubtfully. "Pretty please?" she asked, batting her eyelashes quickly. I laughed and jumped down._

_"What?" I looked at Adrianna who was studying a butterfly which landed on her finger. "Why can't we fly?" Adrianna looked up at me expectantly. I sighed." Well," I started before sitting down and motioning for her to come and sit down next to me. "First off, we are too heavy to fly. Second of all, we don't have wings. But for a second, lets imagine we can fly. Where would you go?" I looked down at a silent Adrianna who was thinking, so I decided to fill the silence. "I would travel the world." I said looking up at the glass ceiling._

_"I would fly to Carolina." Adrianna said and I looked at her surprised. "Why?" I asked confused. "Because you lived there." I laughed. "It really is nothing." Now Adrianna looked at me confused. "No, it would be awesome. You lived there. Anywhere you lived is special." I smiled and wrapped Adrianna into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much Adrianna." I whispered, resting my cheek on her head. "I love you too Miss,"_

"America." The sound of someone calling my name brought me into the present. I looked down to find Maxon standing at the base of the tree, his hands running through his hair.

"Go away." I said as I jumped down next to him and started to walk out, but Maxon grabbed my arm. "America, trust me, I" I silenced hi with one of my stares. "Why should I trust you Maxon? You cheated on me twice. You! I forgave you Maxon." I cried out. My dry eyes became filled with tears again. Maxon grasp on my wrist slackened and I yanked my arm away. "America," he started, but yet once again I silenced him. "Maxon. I, I don't think I can do this anymore."

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

**NOW, THE AWESOME PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED THIS STORY!**

**1pjlover**

** 1st jum****r**

** Alyssa B**

** Asiangrits **

**BeBeXo**

** Berryyy**

** ChatterboxChipmunk**

** CluelessAngel**

** Dondon33**

** Kite Toot Heart**

** LizzyRose1**

** MaryWayland **

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123**

** Smallbumpsalongtheway**

** Swiggity Swag 12**

** agb1700**

** asophieyou**

** azrasj**

** dakotamo**

** emmielee**

** fantasybookgirl **

**faye0813**

** frozengirl16**

** je suis la fille en feu**

** jojo6410**

** jutiev **

**kaitlyn1**

** kaylie2000**

** linnearothi**

** luv2read4reading**

** marissalara97**

** prnamber3909**

** rjme1006**

** ruizerika1999**

** selectionaddiction**

** selectionprincess59**

**THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO FVED THIS STORY!**

**1pjlover**

**1st jumper**

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward**

**BeBeXo4**

**CashmereHerondale**

**ChatterboxChipmunk**

**Dondon33**

**LizzyRose1**

**LovableL101**

**MaryWayland**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123**

**Swiggity Swag 12**

**agb1700**

**dakotamo**

**fab5goofy**

**fantasybookgirl**

**je suis la fille en feu**

**jojo6410**

**kaitlyn1**

**luv2read4reading**

**rjme1006**

**ruizerika1999**

**selectionaddiction**

**selectionprincess59**

**THE FABOULOUS GUESTS WHO REVIEWED**

_**sorry, I will only name guests with unique names and then name everyone else guest.**_

**Kiren**

**Loverofbooks**

**theoneforever **

**Dramalover2000**

**Emilia (guest review)**

**Guest Reviewer **

**Theselectionfan**

**Theslection**

**LemonHeadKay2002**

**chia51**

**KIERACASSRULES**

**Guests who reviewed as well.**

* * *

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, LOVE YOU ALL!**_


	33. Songs from the book

_**Hey guys! Like the last book, I decided to make a chapter which lists all of the songs from the story and what to look up if you want to hear them. Any suggestions for songs in the next book are welcome. Review or PM me. So, here we go.**_

* * *

**Over The Love: Look up Over The Love by Florence and the Machine. The song is from the Great Gatsby incase it sounds familiar.**

**A Thousand Years: Look up A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**

**Breath of Life: Look up Breath of Life by Florence and the Machine. The song is from Snow White and the Huntsman if it sounds familiar.**

**All of Me: Look up All of Me by John Legend.**

**Gypsy: Look up Gypsy by Lady Gaga. (the song is really catchy)**

**Believe: Look up Believe Ella Henderson. (I know the song is by Cher, but I feel Ella Henderson's version fits the story better.)**

**Read All About It: Look up Read All About It by Emeli Sande.**

**Cool Kids: Look up Cool Kids by Echosmith.**

* * *

_**The next and final book in the series should be coming up tomorrow night EST. Be on the look out for it and the story will be entitled If Only...**_

_**Thank you everyone who viewed my story, it means so much! Love you all!**_


End file.
